Dreams Do Come True!
by Loveglee94
Summary: AU:Blaine is a famous singer and Kurt looks up to him.Kurt goes to Blaine's concert and sits on front row. What happens when Blaine ses him? And what happens when Blaine sees him in a coffe shop after the concert? What will happen to them? I suck at summary.It's Klaine/Finchel Rtatings may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys.. So this was a lon story before this.. I didnt want to end this story soo i made it in to chapters and i am going to continue this story.. Thanks to evryone how put on alerts when it was a big story.. I means so much too me.. Any way to evryone how is just stared to read this enjoy it becuse it has been fun to write this and i am happy to continue this.. I am not going to tell you why i want continoue but you will find out in chapter 9..  
Enjoy it :)**

Blaine Andersen was a 22 year old young man who had everything he could ask for, well almost everything, he was missing something. Something that he never thought he could have. Blaine used to live in Ohio but moved to LA at age 19 and got his singing and acting carrier started. He moved there with his Mom. They left Ohio because of Blaine's farther who didn't accept Blaine for being gay. He got kicked out of home at age 18 and that was too much for his mom to take so they packed up and left Ohio and his father behind. Blaine's mom was not quite okay with Blaine being gay but she only wanted her son to be happy, she was still learning about Blaine being gay and she had accepted him in the end. Blaine had never had a boyfriend and he didn't have time. When they got to LA Blaine went to a lot of music production companies with his CD, he wrote his own music, and music was his way of getting his feelings out. He got no after no, until one day AEG music contacted Blaine and told him that they would love to sign him and work with him. When he got his first album out it went viral worldwide in less than 12 hours. His album went nr 1 on all the charts and stayed there for weeks. Blaine never expected this to go so fast. Before he knew it he was going here and there and going to interviews and doing concerts and going to award shows where he won for best new artist and best album of the year. His biggest fear was what would happen when everyone found out that he was gay. He had nothing to worry about, because the day he came out to the world that he was gay, his fans was okay with it. His fans still loved him the same even if he broke a few girls' hearts which he did. He got a lot of messages from all his fans and his gay fans had said that he was an inspiration to gay people that even though you are gay, you can still get what you want. Blaine got offered the head part of a role in a movie called "Dreams do come true" It was a movie that Blaine was happy to be in. He was playing a gay kid who was being told that he could be anything because he was gay. The role was perfect for Blaine; he could see himself a lot in that role. After Blaine had got his carrier started his dad had contacted him and said that Blaine was still a disappointment and that all of his fans were idiots for accepting him. He told Blaine that Gays belonged in the trash.

Blaine was sitting in his trailer getting ready for a photo shoot for People magazine. He was thinking back on the last couple of years and how lucky he was, he was happy he really was, but he was missing something or someone. He never had a boyfriend. He was missing that someone he could call every night when he was on tour and tell him about his crazy day and what some of his fans had done, he was missing that he had no one to come home to at night other than his dog. Sure he had his mom and his two best friends to talk to, but it wasn't the same. It took Blaine a long time to trust someone because of his fame, he was afraid that his friends were using him for his money and to get what they wanted. He had a hard time believing Wes and David, but they knew that they had a lot to prove to Blaine even though they had been friends before Blaine became famous. He had a lot of friends from before he got famous but they changed as soon as Blaine became famous, they used him to get girls and to get in to the hottest club in LA. Being famous isn't easy, you don't know if people are telling the truth when they say that they are your friends. Blaine knew it would be hard to find that someone that he could call his boyfriend. He didn't want to be used and get heartbroken. But he was waiting for his missing puzzle piece, he knew he would come someday. But Blaine was hoping that it would happen soon. He had told all this to Wes and David and they understood and they truly listened. Wes and David could see that it was bugging Blaine that he didn't have a boyfriend, he was always asked at interviews if he had a boyfriend. Blaine always saw a lot of guys with signs saying "Be my boyfriend" Blaine always thought it was cute. Blaine was staring at his mirror and just told himself that he would find that someone he was looking for someday, he just had to be patient.

"Blaine, Blaine" Wes called. He was also Blaine's personal assistant "Earth to Blaine"

"Hm.. Oh sorry Wes what's up"

"They are ready for you. Were you thinking about finding that special someone again?"

"Yes, you know me so well. How can you tell?"

"It's all on your face, yes you are happy but me who have known you for 10 years now knows when you are not all that happy.. Don't worry Blaine, you will find that someone in no time."

"Thanks, Wes, you are the best, well I better get out there"

"Ya, and breake more girls hearts with that body of yours, have fun at the shoot, I will come by later I have to get the details in order for your concert in Lima Ohio"

"Wait, what? I have a concert in Lime Ohio? You never told me."

"Sorry, it slipped my mind, we are leaving for Ohio on Thursday and your concert is on Saturday.. You already have a full house so I hear."

"Wow, okay. I haven't been back in Ohio for a long time, I miss lima bean… Well I will see you later... Bye."

In Lima Ohio Kurt Hummel had just gotten back from New York , he had just graduated NEYADA with his Best friend Rachel and his brother Finn who had proposed to Rachel last year in New York. Their wedding was set for the end of August. It was the middle of June and they were home for good… Well only for the summer. Kurt was moving to LA to get his acting carrier started. Kurt was also going to try to get his scetches of his cloth designs out there. Finn and Rachel were moving back to New York after their honeymoon. Rachel had a job ready for her on Broadway as Glenda the wicked witch on Wicked.

Kurt was exited to be back home with his dad and step mom and his little sister Melody. He was going to be busy helping Rachel and Finn with all the wedding. He was excited to get started. He was unpacking his suitcase and was putting his cloth in his closet and on the side wall he had a big poster of his biggest idol and crush Blaine Anderson. Kurt was a big fan of Blaine's. He liked his music from the first day he had heard it. He loved his voice, every time Kurt was sad Blaine's music always made him happy. He looked up to Blaine because he was gay and Kurt was gay too..Kurt hadn't had it easy at high school he got bullied for being gay. He was told that he would be nothing. But the day Kurt got in to NEYADA he had proven all his bullies wrong.. Kurt just held his head up high even if it was hard and he wanted to just give up. But he didn't and Blaine Anderson had helped him. Blaine was gay and still he got his dream. And knowing that Blaine Anderson had done it, well no one was going to tell Kurt that he couldn't do it or that he was nothing or that he didn't matter, because Kurt did matter and he was living half of his dream so far. He had graduated NEYADA and that was a big deal for Kurt. He remembered something Blaine had said in a interview '_It's really a good thing to be able to show people that you can be yourself and you should be proud of how you are and you should own who you are and what you're about and never apologies for it. And if you want something bad enough you have to have the courage to go get it. So be proud of who you are and don't let people put you down.' _Kurt had a dream of meeting Blaine but he knew that would never happen. He was just happy that Blaine was an idol to him and to gay kids out there. He had heard about Blaine's concert but he had forgotten to buy tickets and when he tried to buy, he was too late.

Kurt was in the middle of a day dream about Blaine Andersen when there was a knock on his door.

"Hi Kurt" His little sister said as she ran in and gave him a big hug, she had just gotten out of a nap.. She was 6 years old and Kurt adored her.

"Hi, sweetie, I missed you. Did you miss me to?"

"Yes, did you bring presents?"

"Did I bring any presents?""Yes, I did, don't I always bring presents home for my favorite girl in the world? I will give them to you after dinner okay.. Let´s go down and see what mommy, daddy, Finn and Aunty Rachel are up too?"

"Okay, but can I sit on your back?"

"Yes, come on sweetie" Kurt picked his little sister up and ran down the stairs and she hopped off and ran over to Finn and Rachel. Melody loved Rachel and Finn.. Melody was like a mini Rachel. Rachel always told them that Melody reminded her of herself.

"Hi kiddo" Burt, Kurt's Father said as he walked over and gave Kurt a hug. He was happy to see his son back home and happy.. "Did you get everything unpacked?"

"Almost dad. I was almost done but a little girl came and stopped me"

"Okay, kiddo, me and Carol got you a welcome home present" Burt went over and took an envelope from Carol and handed it to Kurt."

"Dad you didn't have to…. Oh my god… Dad how did you… Thank you so much guys…" Kurt was shocked to see two tickets to Blaine Andersen's Concert.

"You don't have to thank us kiddo, I know that you like him a lot, Finn told me about your dorm in New York, and I have seen the big poster in your room, and you talk about him a lot."

"I don't know what to say, Just thank you so much guys. Rachel, I know you are a fan of Blaine's to, will you go with me?"

"Yes I would love to Kurt." Rachel ran over and hugged Kurt .

The days up to the concert went very quick. Kurt and Rachel were out shopping for the wedding and later that evening they were on their way to the Concert, they were both excided.

Backstage at the concert Blaine was getting ready for his performers, he could hear the crowd screaming his name. Blaine was getting his makeup done, he didn't really get, why he needed makeup as he would be sweating and it would just go off.

"Hi" Wes said as he came up to his friend. "I got you a coffee from Lima Bean, are you ready for tonight?"

"Thanks Wes, ya , I am excited, I think I am going to give them a surprise and sing my new song at the end.."

"Are you done with the song?"

"Ya, I finished the song last night, and I was happy with it."

"That's great Blaine, after the concert I am taking you to lima bean okay?

"Sounds good, now it's time to face the fans.. Thanks for the coffee.."

"No problem, good luck tonight, you are going to do great like always.. Love you man.."

"Love you to Wes.."

Kurt and Rachel had arrived and they had seats right in front of the stage, Kurt would be so close to Blaine yet so far away. The drive over to the concert was fun, they talked about Blaine and they listened to his music, Rachel was going to have some of Blaine's songs at her wedding, there was no doubt about that..

When they got there, there were a lot of people, most of them were waring Pink sunglasses because it was something that Blaine always had on when he was out. They sat down on the front row and they didn't wait long, before a woman came out and said a few words.. "_Good evening ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, lets give a big welcome home to the one and only Blaine Andersen" _

The crowd went wild and Kurt and Rachel stood up and screamed as loud as they could and were jumping up and down. Rachel could hear Kurt yelling at her because it was so loud.. "He is so freaking hot" Rachel agreed and just sat down in her seat as Blaine was motioning everyone to be quiet. He said a few words before he started to sing.. "_Good evening everyone, it's an honor to be back in my home town and sing for all of you.. Before I start I just wanted to thank you all for the support, without you guys I wouldn't be standing here today. Thank you from the bottom of my heart and thank you all for being my teenage dream."_

Kurt was so close to Blaine, he could touch him if he wanted to. Blaine started singing Teenage dream by Katy Perry, and then he sang a lot of his own songs. He went out to change his cloth and when he got back on stage he talked aging.. _"so this next song is called 'Aftermath' It's by Adam Lambert, he is my idol, I look up to him. I can relate to the song a lot."_

Kurt knew the song very well, he had sung it in glee club a lot and he would listen to it a lot too. He would cry sometimes when he listens to it, he could relate to the song to. When Blaine was singing it he had so much emotion in the song and Kurt could see that Blaine had shed a tear while he was singing. Kurt had tears in his eyes as well but he held them back. Blaine was looking down for a little while and Kurt could have sworn Blaine was looking at him. When the song ended Blaine started to talk again.. _"So this will be my last song, and its new, I just finished it yesterday, It's called 'not alone' Hope you all like it.. And remember that none of you are alone."_

Kurt was listening to the lyrics carefully. He was looking at Blaine who was playing on the piano and he had so much emotion and passion in the song. Blaine made eye contact with as many as possible while he was singing. Kurt thought he was imagining things when he saw Blaine looking right at him again. And they had eye contact for ten seconds and then Blaine started to speak again. _"Thank you all for a great night, it's been an absolute pleasure singing for all of you tonight. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, it means a lot to me. I love you all. Have a great night.. Good night all of you!"_

Kurt saw Blaine walk off the stage and Blaine turned and looked back and made eye contact with Kurt and smiled at him. Kurt thought he was seeing things until Rachel began to talk to him..

"Hi, Kurt, was it just me or was Blaine looking at you a lot? And just now when he walked of the stage."

"No he wasn't looking at me; he was looking at all of us."

"I could have sworn he was looking at you a lot tonight not only here at last or his last two songs, but also before.."

"Nope, I don't think so Rach.. I wish it was true but I just don't think so"

"What ever you say Kurt, he was great tonight, I loved his new song"

"Ya he was wonderful, he`s just a great singer and a wonderful song writer."

"And you are totally in love with him.. You blush every time we talk about him."

"I am not in love with him Rach, I just like him, and he is my idol.. I can't be in love with someone I don't know" That was a lie, Kurt was in love with Blaine, he didn't know him but still he was in love with him. And he didn't know how to handle it. He knew that Rachel could see that he was lying but he also knew that Rachel wouldn't push it. He knew that Rachel was in love with Finn before Finn knew she excised.

"What ever you say Kurt.. What do you say we get out of here and go to Lima bean and get some coffee?"

"Sounds good Rachel Thanks for coming today..." They went out and made their way out to Lima Bean.

When Blaine got backstage he was really tired, he was happy that the concert was over. He kept thinking about this boy he saw in the front row, he had dark brown hair, and he was dressed very nicely. Blaine thought that he was beautiful, but who was he kidding he would never see that boy again, and the girl next to him was probably his girlfriend and was that a ring he saw on her finger?, ya he was probably engaged to that girl. Well she was beautiful and she was lucky. But Blaine couldn't understand why he couldn't stop thinking about that boy.. He was interrupted by Wes coming and giving him a hug.

"You were amazing tonight Blaine" Wes said as he hugged Blaine "Who was that boy you were looking at? I saw the look."

"I don't know who he was"

"You where looking at him a lot.. I noticed and I am pretty sure he noticed too.."

"Well I kind of thought he was beautiful but it's not like I will ever see him again. And I think he was engaged to that the girl next to him, she kept giving him looks, and I saw the big rock on her finger."

"She could just be a friend, you know, just because she was wearing a ring doesn't mean that she was engaged to him."

"Well it doesn't matter anymore, I won't see him again. So who cares.. You promised me coffee, so can we go to Lima bean now?"

"Yes we can.. He was pretty by the way."

"Ya he was." Blaine said as he had a big smile on his face, he thought of the boy who he didn't know personally.

"Okay come on lover boy, let's gets you to Lima bean and get you your Medium drip"

Blaine and Wes arrived to Lima bean they went in and there was a long waiting line.. So they just stood there and waited..

"Do you want something else then the medium drip Blaine?"

"Nope, that's fine.., Don't I have another concert her in Lima?"

"Yes, you do, you have a concert on Monday night.. So what are we going to be doing here in Lima?"

"Hm, we could visit, Nick and Jeff.. And we could get David down here, and hang out just like we used to when we were at Dalton before I moved away.."

"That sounds good, I haven't seen David in like 3 days, I miss him."

"Oh, okay, you two are weird, are you sure you two aren't gay? Don't you miss Nick and Jeff?"

"Be nice, he is one of my best friends, and I also miss Nick and Jeff I haven't seen those two in months. Neither have you"

"I mi… Oh my god, that's him…" Blaine said as he pointed to a table where he saw Kurt and Rachel sitting and taking and laughing at something.

"Hm.. Who" Wes asked confused until he saw where Blaine was pointing at. "Oh.. That's the boy form the concert right?"

"Y-ya it is.. What is he doing here?"

"Blaine, it`s a damn coffee shop, he is here to have coffee, with his friend."

"Right, friend. Look at her left finger do you see the rock on her finger?"

"Yes Blaine I do, but you don't know if she is his girlfriend. But why don't you go over and talk to him?"

"What? No. No I can't.. He doesn't know who I am, well he knows who I am but he will think I am weird."

"You have seen him for about two hours tonight and you are freaking falling for him and you can't even see it. Get over there and talk to him.."

"No I am not, and what if I am, what the hell do I say to him?"

"Hi would be a good start..Well maybe you aren't falling for him yet, but the fact that you couldn't stop looking at him most of the night, and you recognized him just now that says something, now get over there and talk to him before he leaves or you might regret it.."

"Oh god, what the hell am I getting myself in to.. I am leaving in a couple of days, what do I do?"

"Go over there and talk to him, and find out if he is single and gay or if he is getting married to that girl, and then take it from there, okay? You are Blaine Andersen a rock star, you can do this Blaine, I remember you saying that if you want something you have to have the courage to go and get it.. So courage Blaine. "

"Okay, I can do this.. It's not that hard.. Why am I sweating? Why am I getting these nerves."

"That's because you like that guy over there. Now if you want to get to know him then you have to go and talk to him"

"Okay, I am going now.."

"Good luck" Because you are going to need it Wes thought to himself…

"You are coming with me so I don't make a complete fool of myself"

"But I have to get the coffee.." Wes said with a smile on his face..

"We can always have coffee.. I can't always have that boy, if I don't talk to him so come on.."

"Okay, let`s go lover boy.. You are getting that boy and I am going to make sure of it"

**So hope you likes this and countionu reading :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy :)**

Kurt and Rachel were sitting and talking about the wedding and they had seen Blaine and some Asian guy walk-in to the coffee shop. Rachel had noticed that Blaine was pointing at Kurt when he was talking to his friend.

"Hi Kurt, you saw Blaine Andersen walk in right?"

"Yes Rach, he can't be missed.. Why is he here anyway?"

"It's a coffee shop Kurt, he is here for coffee.. And he is looking and pointing at you"

"Rachel you got to stop that. He is not looking at me"

"Oh ya. Well then why is he on his way over to us as we speak?"

"What. Oh god, you are right, how is my hair."

"Your biggest crush is on his way over here and you are thinking about your hair?"

"Oh, god. Shit, what do I say?" Kurt thought he was going to pass out. Why would Blaine freaking Andersen come to our table and want to talk to us..Was Rachel right? Did Blaine look at him at the concert? He was probably going to ask about the way to somewhere. And that Asian guy was probably his date.. Kurt just looked at his hands not knowing what to do; Rachel was kicking him under the table for him to look up.

"H-hi. I am Blaine Andersen, I saw you at my concert.. Um.. I saw you had tears in your eyes, and when I saw you here I wanted to see if you were okay."

Holy crap, I think I am dreaming.. Kurt thought to himself before he opened his mouth to speak."I .. Uh.. I could relate to the song "Aftermath" I guess, it's a song I listen to a lot. But I am fine, thanks for the concern though.."

"Well, okay.. Good then.. I am uh.. going to leave you with your fiancé then.." Blaine said as he got a slap form Wes..

Rachel was taking a sip of her coffee when Blaine said fiancé, she spit the coffee out and it got on Kurt's face and on his jacket.

"Excuse me what did you just say?" Rachel asked as she had a half smile on her face..

"Rachel, you did not just spit your coffee on me and my mark Jacob's jacket, it's going to stain." Kurt yelled out and forgot all about Blaine standing there..

"Sorry Kurt, are you okay?" Rachel asked as she was looking at Blaine who had a confused look on his face..

"Ya, I fine, thanks a lot for spitting on it in front of Blaine.. I am going to go cleanup.. Blaine it was an honor to talk to you, I know I won't see you again so, I am a big fan of yours and you are my idol… Rachel you have to buy me a new jacket by the way." Kurt said as he stood up and went to the rest room and was so embarest that this had happened in front of his biggest crush..

"So that was Kurt Hummel" Rachel said "And I am Rachel Berry, Kurt's best friend and soon to be sister in law..." Rachel said as she shock Blaine and Wes's hand. Wes gave a 'I told you so' look at Blaine..

"Oh, so you are not his finance? Well that's good.. This is my best friend Wes and well you know who I am.."

"It's nice to meet you both.. Even though Kurt and I would make the prefect couple he doesn't play for my team if you know what I mean.."

"Oh, so he is gay too" Wes cut in.. "Well that's good.. Because Blaine here has been staring at him at his concert and apparently he couldn't get Kurt out of his mind, because he recognized him at once when he saw him.. And he thinks Kurt is beautiful.. He was going on and on about you being his finance and you should have seen his face every time he said it"

Blaine was pretty sure he was red as a tomato by now.. He wanted to go underground and never come up again..

"So I was right" Rachel said "I saw the way you were looking at him, but Kurt wouldn't believe me when I told him that you where looking at him. Pull up a chair guys, if you don't have plans I mean.."

"No we don't have any plans" Wes said as he gave Blaine a look " We don't have any plans do we Blaine?"

"No we don't, how about I buy you and Kurt coffee?" Blaine asked.

"That sounds good" Rachel said… "Kurt would love that.. He will probably pass out when he sees that you are still here..He has probably past out in the rest room"

"Well then maybe Blaine should go and check on him in the rest room, to make sure he hasn't passed out there…" Wes said as he gave Blaine a look that said, go get that boy and get his number.

"Um... Okay, will you get the coffee... I want a…."

"A medium drip I know Blaine, now go talk to Kurt.."

They watched Blaine walk to the restroom. They saw him stop a couple of times and shake his head and then walking and stopping and walking again until they couldn't se him anymore..

"Aww, I think Blaine has a crush" Rachel said.

"I think so too, so you are Kurt's best friend, what's Kurt like?"

"He is the best friend you could ask for. He is sweet, caring and kind. He is great and he is totally in love with Blaine. You should have seen his room. He always talks about him, not that I mind because I love Blaine too."

"Okay.. Well I think Blaine is falling for Kurt to be honest with you.. And I would like him to too. Blaine has always wanted to find that someone you know? He is happy and all, but when you know him like I do, you can see that he is missing something, and he has told me what it is he is missing. He has never had a boyfriend and he would really like one, but he has a really hard time trusting people, you know because of who he is and people has used him before.."

"He is missing his other half. I get it, I am just happy I found mine. And I understand why Blaine has a hard time trusting people, but know this, if anything happens between Blaine and Kurt, he will never use him. Kurt isn't like that. I remember when a story came out about Blaine and his friend and he was drunk, what was his name.. Oh Trent, he had told that he was using Blaine to get in to the hottest club and get girls. Kurt felt so bad for Blaine, and he cried and said how people could be so mean. He wanted to go out and find Trent, he actually went on facebook and found him, I had to stop him from writing to him or he would have regreted it later on"

"I remember Trent, he was always getting drunk, I thought he was our friend but I guess not. It took me and Blaine's other best friend David a lot of time to get Blaine to trust us even though we had been friends before he became famous.. But so had Trent and he changed as soon as Blaine became famous. And after that Blaine didn't trust anyone, but he came around. But he has a hard time trusting people."

"It's not easy being famous; you don't truly know how your real friends are. Anyway, should we get the coffee; those two should be back soon."

"Ya lets get the coffees, I just hope Blaine isn't making a complete idiot of himself." Wes said as he smiled, because he could see Blaine making an idiot of himself.

Blaine was feeling something he never felt before, he was nervous, sweating, and he had butterflies in his stomach.. Blaine never felt like this before, so this was new to him, but he liked it. He walked in to the rest room and found Kurt cleaning his jacket. Blaine thought he looked adorable doing so. Kurt was mumbling something about Rachel owing him big time. Kurt didn't even notice Blaine walking up next to him.

"Hi, how is the cleaning going?" Blaine asked as he saw Kurt's eyes widen at him..

"Shit, you scared me. W-what are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I came to see how you were doing with the cleaning?"

"I-Its going okay, but she owes me a new jacket. Am I dreaming right now?"

"No, not that I know of" Blaine smiled and pinched himself a little too hard he piped out sound. "Nope this is not a dream.."

"I can't believe this is happening, this is like a dream come true. You where amazing tonight, and I loved the new song.. You are really a great song writer and a great singer.. You are great at everything you do, I mean is there anything you can't do? You can play every instrument out there and I am sounding like a crazy person right now, I am sorry.. It's just that I look up to you a lot.."

"It's okay Kurt , I think it's ki…." Blaine was cut by Kurt saying something..

"How do you know my name?"

"Uh.. Rachel told me your name.. It's a beautiful name.." Just like you. Blaine thought to himself. Blaine could feel himself blush so he just looked at the ground..

"Thank you.. So is yours Blaine.. Sorry what were you saying?"

"I was saying that I think it's adorable. And I am glad you liked my new song. It was for all of my fans that felt that they are alone, but they are not alone…"

"You really do care about your fans don't you? It's not just a show you put on, I have seen you take your time with them, answer there questions and taking the time to thank them, you don't see that every day."

"I do care about them, they are who got me here today, ya I know I have managers and record company and stuff but without the fans I wouldn't be here today.. They are the ones how buy my albums, comes to my concerts, stand in the rain just so they can see me and have a picture with me. I have been in their shoes where I was outsight hoping to get a picture with my idol. I know how they feel, ya some fans are a bit much and sometimes I really would like the crazy fans to slow down. But I mean every word I say… Like tonight, all of my fans are my teenage dreams.. Because of them I am who I am today, and the fans have a special place in my heart they always will, I will always find time for them. You know, I try to answer as many of the tweets that I get, I try to answer them all…"

"Wow, Blaine.. That's one of many things I lo…Like about you.. That's one of the reasons I look up to you. And that you are gay, and still made it big time, that gives me hope that I can make it to. I am gay by the way."

"Rachel told me that you were.. So do you want to be an actor?"

"Ya, I just graduated from NEYADA with Rachel a few weeks ago.. And I am planning on moving to LA after my brothers wedding.. I love to act, sing and perform. It's a dream of mine..There was a point where I was going to give up but someone got me through the hard times in my life back then."

"That's great Kurt, I believe you will make it big time too.. You sound passionate about what you want.. Who got you through the hard times?"

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you.. Well it was my idol, I don't know if you have heard of him, his mane is Blaine Andersen.." Kurt said with a big smile on his face.. Blaine had a huge laugh on his face.. He would like to know more about Kurt. About what was the hard time that he was going through.. He wanted to tell Kurt that he had a hard time too before he became famous. He felt like he could tell Kurt anything. But Blaine was scared because he had been used too many times. But he felt like Kurt wouldn't hurt him..

"Kurt… Can I um.. Can I have your phone number?" There, now he had asked, and if Kurt said yes he would do a happy dance when he was alone..

"Uh…" Did Blaine just ask for my phone number? If this is a dream it's a good one.. Is this really happening? "Um. Ya sure you can." Kurt handed Blaine his phone and Blaine did the same.. Blaine couldn't help but smile when he saw Kurts background picture on his phone.. It was him.. Kurt had forgotten that he had Blaine as his background picture..

"Oh god, you most think I am a creep" Kurt said as he handed Blaine his phone back..

"No I don't, it's cute, and you wouldn't be the first one." Blaine pulled Kurt in and took a picture of them which Kurt was surprised about. Blaine made that picture his background on his phone. "We should get back, or they will think we ran off or something."

"Yes.. let`s go , Rachel needs to give me a jacket anyway." They left the restroom and went out to find Wes and Rachel laughing at something. They just sat down.. Wes looked at Blaine to see if anything had happened in the restroom..

"Rachel you have to buy me a new jacket.." Kurt said as he sat down..

"Ya, ya.. I will.. It will be worth it.." It's not every day you meet a rock star.. Can I um.. get a picture so I can prove that this wasn't a lie and that it isn't a dream?"

"Ya, sure.." Blaine said as he got Wes to take a photo of him, Kurt and Rachel.. "So Rachel I hear that you and Kurt graduated from NEYADA a few weeks back, what are your plans now? "

"Well I am going to get married in one and a half month, and then me and Finn, that's Kurt's brother, we will be moving back to New York where I have a job waiting for me on Broadway.. I got the role as Glenda on Wicked."

"Wow that's great, when is your debut?"

"On the 25th of September.. They are going to announce it to everyone in the start of September.. I am really existed but at the same time super nervous, it's a big role."

"You will do great Rachel" Kurt said as he squished her hand.. "I am going to be there in the front row with all of our friends. Finn is going to be there. My dad and Carol, and Melody.. Everybody who loves you is going to be there, and you are a star in the making Rachel Barry Hudson Hummel.."

"And I will be there too" Blaine piped out.. He didn't know that he just said that out loud until he saw Wes looking at him with a huge grin on his face.

"I will be there too" Wes added.. "We will bring some of our friends too"

"Really" Rachel asked surprised.

"Really" Blaine answered. "I would like us to stay in touch after tonight." Blaine said. "Only if you guys want to.." Blaine was looking at Kurt as he said the last part.

"We would love to" Rachel said.. "And I am sorry to say this, but me and Kurt have to leave.. It's getting really late.. But it has been lovely meting you two.. And Blaine you were great tonight.."

"Thanks.. It was nice meting you guys." They went out and hugged.. Wes and Rachel went away and gave Kurt and Blaine a little privacy..

"Will I ever see you again?" Kurt got the courage to ask.. Blaine was glad he asked that question. Blaine really wanted to see Kurt again.

"I will make sure we see each other again. I promise.. I am in Lima for a few days I will text you okay.."

"Okay" Kurt didn't truly know if he was going to see Blaine again but right now he didn't care. He had just met Blaine and he was more than Kurt had expected. Kurt was falling for Blaine and he was falling hard.. He always had a crush on Blaine but now after he met him and talked to him he was falling for him..

"I promise I will see you soon" Blaine said as he kissed Kurt on the cheek, without knowing he did it. Blaine`s heart started beating fast so did Kurt's.. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Rachel and Kurt drove home in silence, and when they got home they sat in the car for a while..

"Did that really just happen?" Rachel asked..

"Yes, it did.. I still can't believe it.."

"I know, how are we going to tell them this, they won't believe it.."

"You have the picture Rach" Kurt said as he stood out of the car.. When they got in to the house they were met by Finn, Burt and Carol.. Melody was long asleep; it was 1 am in the morning.

"Hi where have you guys been, we expected you two home a long time ago." Burt said as he was looking a little angry..

"Lima bean.." Rachel said..

"Why for so long?" Finn asked.. "You go to lima bean to get coffee, why on earth did it take so long.."

"Well" Kurt said "Um.. Something great happened tonight, we um.. We met .."

"We met Blaine Andersen.." Rachel said, the room went quite.. Carol started to giggle and Burt started laughing. Finn just looked at them like they were crazy or something..

"Ya right.." Finn said " You two are crazy.. Can you prove it?"

"Yes" Rachel said as she pulled out her phone and showed them the Picture... "And Kurt got his phone number, I got it too but Blaine gave Kurt his number for a reason."

"What the hell, I mean wow, no kidding, you actually met the guy?"

"Yes we did" Rachel said as she had a smile on her face, because she still thought she was dreaming but she wasn't.. "And I am pretty sure he has a crush on Kurt, he was looking at him most of the time at the concert. When they met, they had that look in the eye.. And they kept looking at each other without even knowing they were doing it. But me and Wes noticed"

"How is Wes?" Burt asked..As he was taking everything in, his son met his biggest crush and he might like Kurt.. That needed to sink into Burt mind.

"Oh, he is Blaine's best friend." Kurt said.. "If you guys don't mind I am going to go to sleep.. It's late, and it has been a very strange but good day.. And I need my beauty sleep for tomorrow, its wedding dress shopping remember."

"Yes" Rachel said.. "Thanks for taking me Kurt. It's certainly been a great day. Who would have thought us meting Blaine Andersen and staying in contact with him, well you will Kurt.."

"Ya, ya… Good night, Dad, Carol, Finn.. And Rachel… See you tomorrow for wedding dress shopping..

"Good night" They all said at the same time

Kurt didn't go to sleep right away, he went online to check his twitter, he wanted to see if Blaine had said something about today. He went on and saw Blaine`s status update, '_**BlaineWarblerAnderson**_ : _**Great to be in Lima, and had an amazing night and met new friends.. Lima is by far my favorite town now. Thanks for coming out to see me guys.. Love you **_

Kurt re- twitted the message and five minutes later Blaine was following him.. Kurt Just smiled and logged off. He was getting ready to go to bed when he heard his phone buzz. He went and looked at it and when he saw who the text was from his face lid up.. It was from Blaine..

_**Just wanted to say goodnight and give you the picture I took of you and me.. Don't freak out but it's my new background on my phone ;)**_ _**It was good meeting you Kurt, see you soon, I promis.. XO –B **_

_**Creep much ;) Thanks for the picture, and thanks for an unforgettable day.. Good night XO – K**_

Kurt also made the picture as his background picture. And he went to bed with a big smile on his face and fell asleep with his phone to his chest.

Blaine was lying in his hotel room and staring at the picture of him and Kurt. He had just sent Kurt the picture.. He wanted to see Kurt again so badly. He couldn't stop looking at Kurt's eyes, there was a spark in his eyes that Blaine couldn't stop thinking about. He really liked Kurt.. And it would kill him if he didn't get the chance to see Kurt again before he had to head back to LA.

"Wes, are you asleep?" Blaine asked quietly.. He didn't want to wake Wes if he was asleep..

"No, let me guess, you can't stop thinking about Kurt."

"Something like that, how did you know?"

"Well first of all you have an I am in love face, and second you are starring at your phone, I am guessing you took a picture of him at some point. And how do I know you are staring at your phone? Well your phone is bright and the room is dark" Wes said as he turned on the lights.. " you really like him don't you?"

"Yes I do, and I don't know what to do about it, I am going back to LA in a couple of days and I really want to get to know him more, and maybe Skype him from LA, I don't think he likes me the same way as I do.."

"Are you crazy Blaine? He likes you, the looks he was giving you.. Ya he is a big fan of yours, but he likes you on a personal level. Rachel told me that he had looked Trent up on Facebook and was about to write something to him but Rachel had stopped him before he wrote something he would regret. Look ask him out tomorrow, well later today.. We can always see Nick and Jeff after the next concert, I gave them back stage tickets so don't worry about that, and David and I will hang out when he gets here, and I miss my other half" Wes said in a mocking voice..

"Wes, if you didn't have a girlfriend I would think that you two were gay, the way you two always are together and the way you act around each other.."

"You are funny Andersen.. Now stop talking about me and David and focus on what you are going to do with Kurt.."

"I am just going to try to be his friend and get to know him a little better.. You know me and trusting people that's not a good combination.."

"Oh, I know, you don't have to remind me, but I think you can trust Kurt. Talk to him and ask him out tomorrow.. Do it or I will.."

"Okay, I will text him in the morning.. Remember not to plan anything on the 25th of September and the day after.. I will take all the time I can get to see Kurt. And I want to see wicked with Rachel play Glenda.."

"I have marked it in your calendar Blaine, and I think you would have gone anyway, Wicked is like your favorite show.."

"Probably... Wes? Do you think Kurt likes me as more than a friend? Am I crazy to think that I could be with him in six month from now?"

"I think Kurt would be crazy not to like you.. And I will bet you that when Rachel makes her Debut on Broadway, you two will be together."

Blaine liked the thought of that, but for now he was okay with a friendship with Kurt. "We will see.. Good night Wes.."

"Good night lover boy.. Have sweet Kurt dreams" Wes said as he turned off the lights.. Wes was hoping that Kurt might be more than a friend to Blaine, he sure deserved it. It was his biggest dream of finding that someone he could tell everything to.. Wes believed that Kurt could be that guy.. At least Kurt was planning on moving to LA to get his carriere started, so if Blaine and Kurt hadn't got together by then, Wes would make it happen, with some help from their friends.. Wes thought to himself and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Kurt was awaken with buzzing noises from underneath his pillow. He got mad at first because he thought that he had just been woken up from the best dream he ever had. He took his phone and looked at it. There were four text messages from Blaine.. His face lid up because he realized that it wasn't a dream.. He did meet Blaine yesterday and they talked. He noticed that it was 9.30 am and the first two texts was sent around 7 am..

_**Good morning I was wondering if you would like to have dinner tonight I will pick you up at 6 pm by your house. XO –B**_

_**Hallo, Kurt, you there? Are you awake? XO –B **_

_**KURT, KURT ARE YOU ALIVE? Hmm.. Thanks a lot for ignoring me.. I thought you were my friend.. Gee what a friend..Now I feel like a fool… –B **_

_**Kurt, please tell me you aren't ignoring me and that Wes is right that you are asleep or forgot your phone.. I hope this is all in my head and you are asleep.. -B**_

_**Morning, I am so sorry, I just woke up. I am sorry.. –K**_

_**Thank god, I thought you were ignoring me -B**_

_**Nope, just sleeping.. Why were you up so early? –K**_

_**My friend David got in from LA this morning and he is here now so… Do you want to go to dinner tonight or what? ;) –B**_

_**Love to.. Where are we going?-K **_

_**Yay You will see, I will pick you up at 6 pm sent me your address later.. What are your plans for today? –B**_

_**Dress shopping with Rachel and the bridesmaids who are also my friends.. Which reminders me I have to get dressed myself.. I will see you tonight.. –K**_

_**Are you guys going to the bridal shop in the Ohio mall? –B**_

_**Yes, we are.. I am hoping I can find the suites for me and Finn and the best men too while I am there.. –K**_

_**Okay, well have fun I will see you tonight –B**_

Kurt put his phone away.. And took the quickest shower he had ever taken in his life.. He got dressed and ran downstairs to find Finn sitting with Rachel reading the paper and Carol and his dad playing with Melody.

"Morning" Rachel said "I think you need to see the front page of the paper Kurt.."

"Why, you know I don't read the paper" Kurt answered as he got a cup of coffee and sat next to Finn..

"Look at this Kurt" Someone saw us yesterday. And they saw Blaine kissing you on the cheek, and why didn't you tell me about the kiss?, The picture is on the front page, look.."

"Holy crap.. what! They are saying that we are dating… God.. Not that it would be a bad thing.."

"Kurt who ever took this picture has properly followed us back here, we need to be careful when we go shopping.. And just know Mercedes is going to flip when she sees you today.."

"I know, I know.. Blaine asked me out tonight but I am going to cancel, I think it would be for the best.. I don't want him to have to answer all this that isn't true.. He has probably seen the paper and don't want to see me again"

"Kurt, don't.."

"No, I am texting him and canceling, can we just go now"

"Ya, sure, fine.."

"Bye guys, bye sweetie" Kurt went over and kissed Melody and then they left for dress shopping.. Kurt and Rachel looked around to see if they were being followed, they weren't so they drove to the wedding shop.. Kurt texted Blaine but he hadn't hear back from him yet..

Blaine was sitting and having coffee and was looking forward to that night when he got the text from Kurt.. His face lid up but when he read the text he face dropped..

_**I am canceling tonight, look at the paper, I don't want to put you through false gossip. –K **_

"Guys Kurt canceled on me and told me to look at the paper.." Blaine said as he was trying to keep his voice calm. Although he was really sad inside..

"What why would he ca…." Wes stopped talking when he saw the paper.. "You kissed Kurt last night and didn't tell me"

"What" David piped out. "You move fast Andersen."

"How do you know abo….." Wes showed Blaine the paper.. "Shit they are saying that we are dating not that it's a bad thing.. I didn't see anyone last night, how did they know where to find me.. And it was just a kiss on the cheek.."  
"How do you want to deal with this? I mean they are going to be following Kurt to get some scoop out of him and they will call you too, well me.. What do you want me to say?"

"Just say he is an old friend of ours. They are just out for something to talk about.. I need to get tonight back on.. I need to see Kurt again.."

"Wow, you really like him" David said

"David" Wes said "You saw him freak out over Kurt not answering his texts this morning.. He still has red eyes from crying.."

Blaine texted Kurt back while Wes and David were talking about him.. Blaine didn't regret kissing Kurt on the cheek, he just wished that the paparazzi would just give him a little more privacy, and not hide and take pictures of him.. But that's how they work.

_**Kurt, I just saw the paper, please don't cancel because of what the paper said.. I don't care about what they said. – B**_

_**How can you not, they are just going to keep telling rumors and I don't want to put you through that.. I am sorry Blaine, we can still be friends.. I will see you in LA when I come there.. Just focus on your next concert I don't mind waiting till LA and I don`t want you to deal with this, not now at least. –K**_

Blaine wasn't going to give up.. He was going to see Kurt before he left again, he had to.. And rumors wouldn't stop him..

"Guys, I am going to go and see Kurt now, I am going to the mall.. He is there.." Blaine said as he grabbed his keys and was out the door..

"I think our Blaine is in love, he may not know it yet but he so Is.. " David said..

"Me too, do you want to watch a movie until someone calls or he get back?"

"Ya, lets.."

Blaine went to the car park and of course the paparazzi was waiting for him and buzzed him with questions about Kurt, and what Kurt was to him.. And some questions where just dumb, like when is the wedding.. Blaine just got in his car and drove around the block and got the paparazzi to get lost.. He had done this before and it always worked.. He speeded to the mall so he was sure he wasn't followed..

Kurt was in the middle of helping choosing dresses for the five brides maids and being grilled at the same time by all of them, minus Rachel..

"I still can't believe he kissed you on the cheek and you didn't tell me or any of us girls here.." Mercedes said as she was looking in the mirror and looking at the dress..Why didn't you call last night after it happened?"

"Cedes, it was late when we got home, and I had no idea that someone followed us. And I don't think Blaine would have kissed me if he knew.. Of all places it had to be in Ohio, were so many homophobes live.."

"Kurt is that why you canceled tonight" Rachel asked "Because that shouldn't stop you from going out with him"

"It's part of it.. Even though Blaine is famous and all, he isn't that popular amongst the adults here in Ohio.. It's all the teens that love him.. And with the picture of him kissing me, will only make them stare and talk about us dating even though we aren't and I don't want that for him."

"Kurt you know you want to see him again…" Tina said "Invite him home to your place then"

"You like him a lot, and you want to see him again don't you?" Mercedes asked, she had seen Blaine walk in the store, and he was standing not far away from them...

"Yes, Cedes, I like him and I would love to see him again, "

"Well then" Santana said with a big smile on her face.. "Maybe you should turn around because he is right behind you"

Kurt didn't believe Santana so he just ignore that comment.. "Santana, it not even funny, he is not behind me , he is with his two best friends.."

"Are you sure about that?" Blaine asked.. He was standing behind Kurt and he had been there for awhile..

Kurt Jumped when he heard the voice.. "B-Blaine, W-What are you doing here? And how much of that did you hear.."

"Did you really think I was going to wait to see you until you came too LA? Rachel good to see you again and all of you ladies look lovely."

"You to Blaine" Rachel said..

"Blaine, what about the paparazzi" Kurt asked. "They will only make more stuff up.. And we are in Ohio and you have your concert.. You don't need to deal with all this now"

"Ladies, do you all mind if I borrow Kurt for awhile, we have a few things we need to talk about.." Blaine asked ignoring the look he was getting from Kurt..

"Go ahead, and take your time.." Rachel said..

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him out of the shop.. He went in to the men's bathroom and made sure no one was there and then locked the door so they could talk in privet.

"Kurt, I need you to listen to me, I don't care about the paparazzi. I just want to see you, and if that means the paparazzi making up rumors that we are dating then so be it.."

"But why? You just met me, I could just be a crazy fan, that is using you not that I am, well I am a fan but not a crazy fan, but you don't know me.. And I know you have a hard time trusting people.."

"Kurt the fact that you would cancel our date tonight so that the paparazzi won't make any more rumors that says a lot about you.. Somehow, I know we just met, but I feel like I can trust you.. And the fact that you would give up seeing me and not wanting me to go through the looks that we would get from the adults tonight, and yes I heard that part.. That says a lot about you… Kurt are you okay? You look peal.."  
"I.. uh.. you said date… And y-you heard me saying….."

"That you like me, yes I heard that part.. And yes I said date, I wanted tonight to be a date.. Look Kurt, I really, really like you, and if you don't mind I would really like to date you and get to know you.."

"I-I would love to Blaine.. I do like you a lot.. I just don't want you to ever think that I am using you.."

"I don't think that Kurt.. So are we still on for tonight? I have to do an interview tomorrow and I have the concert on Monday, and I will be leaving for LA right after so I need you to say yes.."

"No, I want you to come to my place and have dinner with my family.. We can always have our date in LA.."

"Fine, okay.. Well I will see you tonight then.. What time do you want me to come over.."

"Um you want to spend time with me before you go back to LA right?"

"More than anything Kurt.." Blaine said as he took Kurt's hands and looked him in the eyes.. Blaine wanted to kiss Kurt so badly but didn't..

"Well stay here with me and help me shop for Rachel's wedding, You can help us find the dress and the suits for the men.. And you can follow me back home, if you want.."

"I would love that Kurt.. Can we have Skype dates? Because I can't wait to have a date with you for that long.."

"Yes we can.. Now let's get back to the store.. It's not kind to let the ladies wait.."

They walked out of the bathroom and back in to the store.. The girls where in another dress when they got back..

"I think I have found the one" Kurt said as he saw the ladies.. They looked up at him and Blaine and thought he was talking about the Blaine.. Jep, that's the one.. You all look amazing, don't you think Rachel? I think that dress is the one.."

"I agree with Kurt" Rachel said.. "Now it's time to find my dress.."

"Blaine is going to be staying guys, hope you don't mind, and he`s coming home for dinner with us.. Blaine, this is Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Santana, Britney, and you already know Rachel… And ladies this is Blaine Andersen.."

"We don't mind him staying, It's nice to meet you in person Blaine.." Mercedes said "Kurt always talked about you even though he didn't know you.."

"Well it's nice to meet you all too.." Blaine said as he was hugged by all the girls..

They all talked and they found the perfect dress for Rachel.. Blaine and Kurt went and bought the suites for the guys.. When they were done they all went to lima bean and had coffee.. Blaine followed Rachel`s car home.. And the paparazzi had found Blaine again, and they were following him back to Kurt's house.. They were quick to get in the house and avoided any questions but Blaine could see the headlines on tomorrow's papers, and he was going to have to talk about it in his interview but he didn't care.. He was with Kurt and that was all that mattered right now..

"Dad we are back" Kurt yelled..

"In the living room honey" Carol yelled back.

"Hi Dad, Carol, Finn, is Melody asleep?"

"Ya I am waking her in a bit, but I see you brought some one with you.." Carol said.

"Um, ya.. This is Blaine Andersen.. Blaine that's my step mom Carol, my dad Burt, and that's Finn, my brother who is Carols son and Rachel's soon to be husband.. And Melody who is asleep is our little sister.."

"Nice to finally meet the guy who kissed Kurt on the cheek and made front page news.." Carol said with a big smile on her face as she walked over and hugged Blaine..

"Ya it's nice to meet the guy that my little bro and fiancé won't shut up about.." Finn said as he walked over and shook his hand.. Rachel rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Finn I am not your little brother, just because you are taller than me doesn't mean I am younger then you.." Kurt said..

"What ever bro.."

"Well it's good to meet the boy my son have been having a crush on for so many years.." Burt said as he walked over and shook Blaine's hand.. "So are you like dating Kurt? I mean after that front page and the look on Kurt's face yesterday when he got home…"

"DAD!"

"What? I would like to know." Burt said as he had a smile on his face because he could see Kurt was blushing..

"Mr. Hummel, I would really like to date your son, if that's okay with you."

"Yes it's okay with me, and call me Burt kid.."

"Will you be staying for Dinner?" Carol asked..

"Yes he will Carol" Kurt said Before Blaine could answer.. "Can I go up and wake Melody?"

"Good you are staying.. Yes Kurt, you can go and wake her, take Blaine with you.."Carol said as she winked at Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine made their way upstairs ..

"Can I see your room first?" Blaine asked

"Umm.. Sure. Well this is my room" Kurt said as he walked in to his room.. The first thing Blaine noticed was a big poster of him on Kurt's wall.. He smiled at it.. There was a word under the poster 'courage'..Blaine didn't quite get that..

" I like the room.. It's nice.. But what's with the word courage under my poster." Blaine said as he went over and picked up a pen and signed the poster saying '_Hi Kurt, glad you like me, love Blaine Andersen.'_ Kurt couldn't help but smile at it..

"Well do you remember I told you yesterday that I was going through a hard time and that you got me through it?" Blaine nodded "Well you did an interview saying "_if you want something bad enough you have to have the courage to go get it. So be proud of who you are and don't let people put you down"_ well that's why I have the word courage under your poster"

"Oh, okay, I hope you don't mind me asking but what was the hard time?"

"Um.. well, I was being bullied for being gay.. I got slushy facial, tossed in too dumpsters, pushed up against the locker.. The bully Karofsky who bullied me the most, kissed me one day and he turned out to be gay.. I was always told that I would never be anything, that no one cared about me, that no one would love me, that I would spent the rest of my life alone because I was gay. I was so close to giving up, but then I saw your interview."

"Oh, god, I am so sorry Kurt. I was bullied too before anyone knew I was gay. But somehow the bullies knew I was gay.. I got out of public school and got in to Dalton an all boys school with zero bullying policy ..I always knew I was gay, and I had told Wes and David when I was a freshmen at Dalton, they accepted me, but when school was over I had to move back home, and I deseided to come out to my parents, when I was 18.. My dad wasn't okay with it at all, he kicked me out of the house. And he told me I was a disappointment, my mom was just okay with it, she left my dad after he kicked me out and she moved us to LA where I started everything. My mom was a little disappointed that I was gay but now she is 100 % okay with it. My dad he used to hit me a lot when I was a kid, I have no idea why, but he always hit me.. My mom was scared of him, but the day he kicked me out she left him.. My dad still thinks I am a disappointment and he doesn't get why people look up to me. My dad was a dick and he still is. I don't want anything to do with him.."

"I am sorry Blaine.." Kurt said as he went to Blaine and hugged him.. Blaine took the hug and he could feel his heart beat faster.. Blaine pulled away from the hug but still held Kurt.. He looked him deep in the eyes. He didn't want to let go of Kurt ever again..

"Kurt, you are beautiful you have to know that.. And you do matter, and don't let people tell you otherwise" Blaine said as he couldn't hold himself back anymore.. Blaine leaned in and pressed his lips against Kurt's. Kurt was surprised at the kiss but he kissed him back.. They both saw fireworks as they were kissing.. Blaine deepened the kiss and he slid his tongue it to Kurt's mouth and Kurt let him and did the same..They stood there for awhile and when they pulled apart they were breath less..

"Wow, that was.. um… amazing.. You are beautiful too Blaine.. And that kiss was….."

"I know.. That's was my first kiss and it was amazing.."

"It was mine too, one that counted.. The one with my bully was not one that I wanted, it was so disgusting… I didn't want my first kiss to be….." Blaine's lips was on Kurt's again..

"I am sorry that you had your first kiss like that.. But just take our first kiss as your first kiss."

"I am.. You are an amazing kisser.. We haven't been on a date yet.. And we have already had a make out session"

"I wanted to kiss you since I kissed you on the cheek yesterday Kurt.. As I said I really do like you…"

"I really like you to.. And as much as I would love to stay here and kiss you, we have to wake my sister up.."

"Let`s go then.. So Carol is your step mom and Finn is your step brother, I need you to explain that one."

"Well, my mom died when I was 9.. And I had a big crush on Finn so I got our parents together so I could get closer to Finn, but when Finn found out he called me a name but he was really sorry.. Well they got married and now me and Finn have a little sister. And we are both happy that I had a crush on him, he is the best brother I could ever ask for.."

"I am sorry about your mom…Finn, really, you had a crush on Finn.."

"Shut up.. Let's go wake Melody up.." Kurt said as they walked out of Kurt's room and in to Melody's room..

"Aww, she is so cute, she looks like you.." Blaine said as he saw Melody..

"Sweetie, it's time to wake up.." Kurt said as he stroke Melody's hair.

"Kurty, you are back.. I missed you…."

"I missed you too, this is Blaine by the way, and Blaine this is my lovely sister Melody"

"Hi, sweetie, its lovely to meet you" Blaine said as he leaned down and kissed Melody on the cheek..

"Nice to meet you too, are you Kurty's boyfriend?"

"Yes I am sweetie.. Would you mind sharing him?"

Kurt couldn't help but have a big smile on his face.. Blaine saw him as his boyfriend.. He was so happy..

"No, I don't mind sharing. Melody said. "Can I have milk and cookies?" Melody asked Kurt..

"Yes you can..Run down to mommy and daddy, we will be right down okay sweetie"

"Okay.." Melody said as she sat up and kissed Kurt on the cheek and ran out of the room..

"Boyfriend?" Kurt asked as soon as she was out of the room.. Blaine blushed and looked right into Kurt's eyes ..

"I would really like you to be my boyfriend, I know we haven't been on a date yet but if you would be my mine, I would be the happiest guy alive.."

"Blaine, I would love to.." Kurt said as he kissed Blaine.. They deepened the kiss but was interrupted by Finn walking in..

"Uh.. sorry.. But we were all wondering where you guys were, Melody was there but you two where here.. Are you two like together now?" Finn asked as he felt really awkward walking in to his sister room and finding Kurt and Blaine making out.

"Yes we are Finn.." Kurt said.. "Now leave, we will be right down.."

"Okay that's fine by me" Finn said as he walked out of the room..

"Kurt I have a question for you.. The interview tomorrow.. They are going to ask about you, and I was going to say that you were a very good friend, and I still will if you want me to?"

"What do you want to say about me in the interview?"

"Are you ready to have paparazzi after you? Because if you are then I will tell everyone that you are my boyfriend.."

"I think I can handle the paparazzi, so you can say whatever you want to."

"Okay, well then the world will know that Blaine has a boyfriend tomorrow.." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt on the cheek.. "Come on let's go back down.. I have a feeling Finn has told everyone what we have been up to.."

They walked down stairs hand in hand and went in to the living room. All eyes were on the new couple.

"So I hear you two have been busy making out.." Carol said with a smile on her face. "Are you two together now?"

"Yes, we are." Kurt said happily as he took Blaine to the couch and sat down."  
"Well I guess congrats are in order.." Rachel said "Hi that reminds me, I would have given them to you earlier Blaine but it slipped my mind.. I want you and Wes and David to come to my wedding.. I know I haven't met David but I would love to meet him.." Rachel said as she gave him the invitation..

"I would love to Rachel, and Wes and David will be there too.."

"So Blaine you have an interview tomorrow" Burt said "Are you going to tell them about you and Kurt"

"Yes sir, I plan to.."

"Okay.. That's good, but if you hurt him I have a shotgun and I am not afraid to use it… And I don't care if you are Blaine Andersen.. You hurt Kurt and I will hurt you.. Got that ?"

"DAD!"

"Don't worry sir, if I ever hurt Kurt I will gladly stand in front of your gun sir.." Blaine said as he looked at Burt and then at Kurt..

"Blaine, stop with the sir, you make me feel old.. Its Burt.. All right?" Blaine just nodded..

"Ya dude, if you hurt my little bro, I will come after you, and I will bring my good friend Puck.."

"Finn for the 117th time I am not your little brother.. You are 2 month younger than me.."

"Whatever Bro.. But seriously Blaine, don't hurt Kurt okay?"

"I promise all of you that I won't hurt Kurt, and if I do in any way I give you guys permission to do whatever you want with me.

That evening went fast. They all got along very well. Blaine still called Burt for sir, and he and Finn had made a deal about going to see the Giants play in New York, they were both Giants Fans.. Blaine didn't leave until very late.. He had stayed at the Hummel's until midnight.. He didn't want to leave.. He wasn't going to see Kurt for a little over a month, other then Skype, and that wasn't the same. It took them 20 minutes to say their goodbyes.. When Blaine got in his car, he spilt a tear.. He was going to miss Kurt.. His life had changed in 24 hours in a good way.. Blaine had fallen in love with Kurt Hummel In 24 hours. Kurt went to his room and texted his friends to update them and to tell them to watch the show in the morning.. When Blaine got back to the hotel he saw that Wes and David were crawled up in Wes's bed together. Those tow were as close as two friends could be without being gay.. Blaine noticed that Nick and Jeff were crawled up on the couch together. Nick and Jeff had been together for seven years.. And they were still going strong..Blaine looked up to them..Blaine got in to bed and fell asleep very quick as he was thinking of Kurt. He fell asleep with a big smile on his face.. The next morning Blaine was woken up pretty early. It was 6 am and the alarm was set at .. He texted Kurt hoping that maybe he would be awake..

_**Morning handsome, sorry I didn't text you last night I fell asleep pretty quick.. My friends Nick and Jeff are here and crawled up in my couch at the hotel.. They look so adorable. I miss you -B**_

_**Morning you. I miss you to. Is Nick and Jeff gay? And what are you doing up at this hour your interview is at 9 am. –K**_

_**Ya they are gay, they have been together for seven years now.. They are my idol gay couple… I couldn't sleep.. I don't know why.. What are you doing up?-B**_

_**I am normally up at this hour, are you nervous? – K**_

_**No, I never am.. But today I am going to get grilled about us. ;) –B **_

_**You are going to be fine, you always are, me and my family and friends will be watching at 9 am sharp..-K**_

_**Wow, no pressure or anything, I better say nice things about you then ;) I got to go, Wes is waking up, he is going to grill me first.. I will text you later okay? XOXO –B**_

_**Okay, you will be great Blaine… XOXO -K **_

"Morning Blaine, let me guess you are texting Kurt" Wes said as he got out of bed.. "Didn't see you get in last night how was it?"

"Morning.. It was good… Really good… We kissed…"

"Really, are you two together now?" I knew it… HEY GUYS WAKE UP, BLAINE'S GOT HIM SELF A BOYFRIEND.." Wes said as he went over and took his gravel out and hit Jeff and Nick so they would wake up..

" Wes, Dimmit…" Nick said "You brought your gravel really; we are not in school anymore, why do you still use the gravel?" Nick stood up and went over to Blaine and gave him a hug, Jeff followed right after.. "So we heard a lot about Kurt and now you are together.. Boy, you move fast?"

"Good to see you two" Blaine said as he hugged back.. "What can I say I am irresistible.."

"I liked the picture on the paper yesterday.. So Kurt's your boyfriend when do we get to meet him?" Nick asked..

"Probably not for awhile, I won't be seining him for a little over a month.." Blaine said sadly.. "And it sucks"

"Why didn't you ask him to come today?" Wes asked as he crawled back into bed with David.."He could come to the show, he could even bring Rachel.."

"Danm, why didn't I think of that before, can we send a car to get him now?" Blaine said as his face lit up.. " I get to see Kurt today yaay…"

"Okay lover boy let him know a car will be at his house in 30 minutes.." Wes said " I am going to call our driver now.."

"yaay we get to meet Kurt" Nick and Jeff said at the same time " Wes are you sure you and David aren't gay, you are like un breakable when you first are together.."

"I already asked him that" Blaine said as he took out his phone and texted Kurt.. " Get ready everyone..You are not meeting Kurt in your PJ"

"Fine, David get up and order room service." Jeff yelled.. "David wake up.. Blaine's boyfriend is coming.."

"Hmm.W-what.. why didn't you wake be before.." David asked as he sat up..

"David you sleep through everything… Now get up and get dressed.. Nick said as he got up himself..


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy guys :)**

_**Be ready with Rachel and Finn in 30 minutes.. A car will pick you up and bring you to my hotel, I don't know why I didn't think about this yesterday.. It was Wes's idea.. You are coming to see the interview live XOXO –B**_

Kurt read that massage a couple of times before running down stairs.. He knew Rachel was awake.. He was right, Rachel was in the kitchen with Carol making Breakfast..

""Kurt said as he ran into the Kitchen..

"Moring honey" Carol said "What did you just say? Because I am pretty sure Rachel didn't get a word you just said.. Try talking a little slower.."

" sorry" Kurt said out of breath "Blaine said to be ready in 30 minutes, get Finn up and dressed we are going to meet him at his hotel, he is taking us to his interview"

"No wonder you are so exited" Carol said "You get to see Blaine.. Rachel you better go and wake Finn up he hates mornings.."

"On my way" Rachel said as she was up the stairs.."

"You look really happy Kurt"

"I am Carol, one of my biggest dreams has come true.. I met Blaine, and now we are dating, that's pretty big.."

"I am happy for you honey, you deserve it all, you haven't had it easy and now you have graduated NEYADA as one of the best in your class, and you will be moving to LA, you have a boyfriend.. You proved to everyone that told you couldn't do it, that nothing can bring you down.. And nothing can bring you down Kurt.. I am so proud of you.. So is your dad, we talked about it last night.."

"Thanks Carol, I am proud of me to.. I am living my dream, and even if I hadn't met Blaine I would still be moving to LA to start my ceria."

"You are going to make it, big time honey.. Rachel is on her way and Finn is talking with a record company in New York.. All of you are going to do very well, and I am proud of you all.. All of you were jugged for being in Glee club, and it's you guys who have been in glee club that are doing good, I mean even Puck, he is playing for the giants in New York.."

"Ya, we did good, we proved them all wrong.. I am thinking about the song we did 'loser like me' it really fits us all perfect.."

"It sure did, they will all be screaming your name.." Finn and Rachel walked in and Finn looked grumpy.. "Morning sweetie, did you sleep well.."

"Fine mom. Until Rachel here screamed in my ear.. I am still hearing ringing in my ear.."

"stop being so dramatic Finn" Kurt said.. We are going to see Blaine today so stop being so grumpy.."

"I am not, its ringing in my ear.. When are we leaving any way? I want to see Blaineee.."

"Wow, Finn he is my boyfriend.. Why are you so existed?"

"I like him, he is a cool dude, and we got along good last night, even if he beat me in X-Box"

"Fine the car should be hear by now.. bye Carol"

"Bye guys have fun.. The show starts at 9 am right,"

"Ya on fox.. Make sure dads up by then" Kurt said as he left out the door.. It wasn't a car waiting for them, it was a limo.. They got in and drove to the hotel.. Kurt texted Blaine and told them that they were on their way.. They arrived at the hotel around 8 am.. They walked up to the Blaine's suite/room.. Kurt knocked on the door and Kurt could hear Blaine and Wes running to the door and when the door opened it looked like they had been fighting about who would open the door.. Wes and Blaine stood in front of the door..

"Hi you" Blaine said as he pulled Kurt in for a Kiss.. "I missed you.."

"Okay you two, as cute as you are" Wes said "There are people that are dying to meet you Kurt."Wes pulled Kurt away and pulled him in a big hug.. Wes hugged Rachel too..

"This is my brother and Rachel's fiancé Finn" Kurt said.. "Finn this is Wes.."

"Hi Wes it's nice to meet you" Finn said as his fist bummed him.

"You to Finn, come on in guys.." They walked in to find tree boys sitting on the bed very dapper looking boys.. Blaine pulled Kurt in and walked in the room last..

"So guys" Blaine said.. "This is my boyfriend Kurt, and his brother Finn and his soon to be sister in law.. Rachel.. And That's Nick and Jeff And David.."

They all hugged and fist bummed each other.. "It's nice to meet you all, especially you Kurt.." David said.. " Blaine wouldn't stop talking about you this morning and yesterday morning.."

"It's nice to meet you all too.." Kurt said.. Blaine pulled him on the bed and sat with him.."

"What time are we leaving for the studio?" Blaine asked Wes..

"Soon.. You ready to be Blaine's boyfriend to the rest of the world Kurt?"

" I am.." Kurt said smiling.. They all talked for a while and they all got along very well.. They all liked Kurt.. They left the hotel about 20 minutes later and left for the studio where the interview would be held..When they came to the studio they were met by the press asking question's.. Blaine just walked up hand in hand with Kurt and ignored them and walked in..They would get their answer soon. They walked in and Blaine met the host Melisa Jones. Kurt, Finn, Nick, Jeff and David all went to sit in the audiences , while Blaine was taken to get his make-up done and Wes were taken with him because he was..

"So are you nervous Blaine" Wes asked as he was sitting beside Blaine

"No not really, I am just going to answer the truth to the questions."

"Okay.. well don't blush too much when you talk about Kurt. You do that a lot when we name him or you talk about him."

"I can't promise anything.. I got lucky, thanks for booking me here in Ohio to the concert, best concert ever.."

"Ha… tell me if I am wrong but you are falling in love and you are falling hard aren't you?"

Blaine didn't have to think about his answer.. He was falling for Kurt.. "I think I am"

"I am happy for you, I really am.." Wes said.. " Me and Malice was love at first sight you know.. I am actually thinking about proposing to her soon.."

"Really? What about David? You will break his heart" Blaine said as a joke. " That's good Wes.. I am happy for you.. She seems to make you happy.. But we need to find someone for David now.. He is the only one who is single in our gang now.."

"Ya I know.. I thought he would find someone before you but he didn't.. I will hook him up with one of Malice's friends.. I think…"

"Sorry to interrupt but it's ShowTime" A guy came in and said.."

"Okay thanks" Wes said.. "Ready Blaine?"

"Yes lets go.." They went to the stage and Wes went and joined the others in the audience.. Blaine was waiting backstage for his cue to go out and join the host.. He saw Kurt and smiled. He heard the host say "_Good morning every one , today we have Blaine Andersen on a visit.. Lets bring him out shall we…"_ That was Blaine's cue.. He went out and everyone in the crowd stood up and screamed.. He could hear David in the crowd.. He sent Kurt a sweet look as he sat down beside the host..

"So Blaine Andersen, welcome home I should say.. And welcome on the show"

"Thanks, it's good to be back in Ohio.. And thanks for having me on the show.."

"Well I think your fans in Ohio would go crazy on us if we didn't.. So it was your first concert I Ohio last Friday.. How was it performing in your home town?"

"I was wonderful, I know that fans came from faraway to see me perform here in Ohio.."

"You sang a new song and it was the first time you sang it.. "Not alone" What inspired you to write that song?"

"Well the fans did, I know the feeling about being alone, and this song is for those who feel alone but they are not.. No one is alone.. And I wanted the fans to know that.. It was also a reminder to me that I wasn't alone either, I have my friends and Family.. so…"

"Well the song was amazing but all your songs are.. So you knew that this would be coming up" The host took out the paper and showed Blaine the picture of him and Kurt.. Blaine couldn't help but smile. "We got a lot of questions in from fans who want to know how he is at what he means to you and if you are dating him.. Most of your fans are happy for you but you know there are the haters to if you know what I mean. I saw that you brought him with you today among some other friends.." The host looked over at Kurt who just sat there and smiled..

Blaine looked at Kurt and his friends before answering.. " I know what you mean about the haters.. And yes I brought him with me today, his name is Kurt.." Blaine said as he couldn't help but blush…

"That's a nice name" The host looked straight at Kurt "Kurt come on up here and join us.. The look on Blaine's face tells me that he won't mind.. " Blaine was still smiling at Kurt.. Kurt was pushed up the stage by Finn and Rachel. He sat next to Blaine.. "Hi Kurt it's nice to meet you"

"So Blaine do tell about the picture. Are you two together?"

Blaine pulled Kurt closer and took his hand.. "Yes.. Yes we are.." He had a big smile on his face, and he saw Finn and Rachel and his other friends stand up and scream.. The rest of the crowd just looked at them like they were crazy..

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Since Friday.." Blaine said simply..

"Okay, how did you two meet?"

"We met at Lima bean that day the picture was taken.. I saw him at the concert with his friend and when I saw him again at Lima bean I talked to him.. And I am glad I did."

"Well oaky.. Now every gay guys heart is breaking and girls too.. You are a lucky guy Kurt.."

"I know" Kurt said simply.. Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek..

"What do you have planed after you get back to LA Blaine?"

"Well I have a movie to shoot, and I start shooting pretty much as soon as I get back"

"Okay, thats good, you will also be on the in people magazine for the top 100 sexy guys alive right? What nr are you on again? It was 10 wasn't it?

Blaine could hear some people in the crowd say he should be nr 1.. "Ya I will be shooting that in a week.. I think its nr 10.."

"Well that sounds really great…Some fans in the audience would like to ask you some questions if you are up for it.."

"Sure of course.. I would love to answer them.."

"Okay well we have the first question….

"Hi, Blaine, first of all big fan of yours.. How do you stay grounded and so calm.. We don't ever hear anything bad that you do." A fan girl asked.

"Well, I have great friends and my mom. She is the one who keeps me grounded for the most part.. My friends and family are the once how keep me calm.. And I do bad things but just not in public..

"Hi Blaine, I am sorry if this question seems rude, Kurt you seem like a nice guy and all but Blaine aren't you scared that Kurt might be using you.. I mean you have only known him for like 2 days and you are calling him your boyfriend.. And I as a fan don't want to see you get hurt.. We all know you have trust problems.."

Blaine, just squished Kurt's hand.. He knew that something like this might come up.. "I understand that you guys might be worried.. I know this may sound weird but I don't think, no I know that Kurt isn't using me.. I trust him and yes I have trust problems but I have spend half of Friday night and all Saturday with Kurt.. And we have gotten to know each other and I met his family.. I can't explain it, it just feels right.. And if he is using me well I guess I will find out, but it's a risk I am willing to take because of the way I feel about him.. But no I am not afraid that Kurt is using me.."

"Hi, big fan.. would you call it love at first sight? The only reason I ask is because I only knew my boyfriend for 1 day when we got together, and you two have the same look as me and my Boyfriend..And we have been together for 9 years now and we are getting married on our 10 year anniversary from 1 to 10 how much do you like him.. I am not going to ask if you are in love with him because I think I know the answer to that..

"wow, congrats to you guys.. I guess you can call it love a first sight, I didn't believe in love at first sight until I met Kurt.. But I do believe it.. And I hope that it will last.. I believe from one to ten it's a ten" Blaine said as he looked at Kurt to make sure he hadn't scared him off by telling everyone how much he liked him. Blaine just kissed him on the cheek.."

"Well that's all the questions we can take for now.. Kurt I have a question for you.. So Blaine just told everyone how he feels. Do you feel the same way? Is it a ten as well"

"Yes I do and yes it is" Kurt said as he looked at Blaine.. They could hear Finn, Nick and Jeff screaming and they were the only once..

"Well I can see your friends are happy for you guys.. I wish you two all the best and thanks for coming Blaine.. That's our show for today.. See you all tomorrow.

Blaine and Kurt went down to join their friends.. Blaine and Kurt found them self in a group hug, and you could see the happiness in their faces.. They all went out for a late breakfast at Lima bean.. They spent the whole day together..Kurt and Blaine was unbreakable when they were together.. Blaine drove Kurt, Finn and Rachel home and they brought Wes too because Blaine wasn't going to be driving back to the hotel.. When they got to Kurt's house, reality hit, and it hit hard..

Nick and Jeff got invited to the wedding too.

"Wes, man Skype me and I will see you at the wedding." Finn said as he hugged his new buddy..

"Will do Bud, can I have your phone nr, I want it and I know the others would to.."

"Sure thing.." Finn said as he gave Wes his number.. "Blaine has my number already, gave it to him yesterday.."

"well it's been fun, it took my mind of wedding stuff.." Rachel said as she hugged Wes. "Say thanks to the others again for me.. And take care of Blaine for Kurt.."

"Will do, it was an honor meeting you Rachel Barry.."

"We will be inside Kurt" Finn said to Kurt who was standing next to Blaine and looked a little scared to be honest.. Finn and Rachel went inside and closed the door, but they waited there knowing that when Blaine left Kurt would need someone..

"I will be in the car" Wes said "Kurt, I am looking forward to see you again, and don't worry I will take good care of Blaine for you.." Kurt just nodded and watched Wes get in to the car.. Then he turned to Blaine who had a sad face on..

"So" Blaine said "This time it's for real.. Kurt, thank you for making my stay in Ohio the best, and thanks for making me want to come back home again.. And thank you for sitting in the front row at the concert."

"Thanks for looking at me, and for stopping by Lima Bean when you did.."

"Well I did hope I would see you again.. So Skype every day? Oh and keep your phone close, because I will be texting a lot.." Blaine had a hard time holding the tears back but he did his best..

"Ya.. Skype every day and I will keep my phone with me at all time.. I really am not good at this… Goodbye stuff.." Kurt said as he spilt a tear.. I am sorry for crying, I know you must think its stupid, I mean we only have known each other for 2 days..

That was it for Blaine, he couldn't hold the tears back any longer.. "Kurt it's not stupid, look at me I am crying too, god this is so much harder than I thought it would be.. I am not good with goodbyes either, but it's not goodbye, we will see each other on Skype and before we both know it we will be in each other's arms again.."

"Okay.. I will see you on Skype then.."

"Yes you will.." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt on the lips.. I am going to miss this, and holding your hand and just looking in to your eyes and melt away..Thank you for coming to the concert.."

"I am going to miss you too…" Kurt said as he pulled away from Blaine so he could walk away quickly.. Now go and tell Wes to drive away fast because I won't be able to watch you drive away one more time..

"Okay.. I will see you soon.." Blaine stood there watching Kurt walk away.. "KURT" Blaine yelled as he ran up to him.. Kurt turned around to say something but Blaine lips where on his so he couldn't.. He kissed him with all he had and when Blaine pulled away he just ran to the car and hopped in and told Wes to drive away..Kurt stood there breath less and he felt Rachel arms around him pulling him inside the house..

"Are you okay" Rachel asked as they got in to the house..

"Ya.. Or no, but I will be.. I just need to be alone and process everything that has happen the last two days.. I am going to go to bed.. See you guys in the morning, Night"

"Good night" Rachel and Finn said as they watched

When Blaine got back to the hotel, he didn't want to talk, he just wanted to sleep, and Wes let him to his big surprise.. He slept very well that night and was woken by David the next morning.

"Hi, morning Blaine.. You got a text earlier and you have 2 hours before your show at noon..How you doing"

"Morning David.. I am doing okay.. I will be perfect by the time for the show.. W-where are the others" Blaine asked as he sat up to take his phone but noticed that David was the only one in the room..

"Oh.. They already left, we wanted you to sleep so we shut of your alarm its 10,30 am so you have 45 minutes to get ready.."

"Okay, thanks.." Blaine said as he looked at his phone.. The massage was from Kurt.. His face lid up and he opened it..

_**Hi you, break a leg at the show..**_ _**XOXO –K**_

_**Thanks, I wish you were there on first row again.. I will talk to you tonight when I get back to La.. XOXO–B **_

Blaine took a quick shower and got dressed. He and David stopped by Lima Bean and got a coffee to go. When they arrived at the concert, they found Wes, Nick and Jeff.. Blaine could hear his fans scream his name.. When the time came he went on the stage and sang.. He looked at the front row and remembered his last concert. He sang Teenage Dream in the end, and he dedicated it to his boyfriend. When he was done with the concert he was on his way to the airport.. He took out his phone and tweeted :**Thanks Ohio, It's always good to come home.. Thank you for making my stay at Ohio the best ever ;) **Once Blaine had tweeted he got a lot of response right away.. He always tried to answer them all.. He read the tweets' and laughed at some of them because some of them went like 'you only think Ohio was the best ever because your boyfriend is there' Blaine couldn't help but laugh at it, because it was true.. He saw that he had new followers and they asking him to follow them back, he never followed fans back because then he would have a lot of messages in his inbox.. He always went through them to see if any of them were his friends.. He found that Finn, Rachel, and Mercedes had asked him to follow them back, and Blaine did just that. He logged off twitter and texted Kurt..

_**On my way to the airport.. Concert went grate, I am sure it's on YouTube already.. I will call you when I land in LA.. I really don't want to leave -B**_

_**It's on YouTube all right.. And thanks for the song I don't want you to leave either, can you turn around and come back.? ;) –K**_

_**Don't tempt me Kurt, I would do it you know..But I have a movie to shoot.. But I would rather be with you ;)-B**_

_**Aren't you sweet.. What time do you get back home? –K**_

_**Around 8 pm. The first thing I am doing is going on Skype and calling you.. -B**_

_**Good, because I miss you.. –K**_

_**I miss you too, now don't make me cry ;) I am at the airport, I will talk to you later.. XOXO –B **_

_**Okay, safe flight XOXO-K **_

Blaine, Wes and David left for LA.. Blaine didn't want to leave but he knew that the time would fly fast.. He was looking forward to talking to Kurt every night.. When Blaine got back to his house the first thing was to call Kurt.. He did just that and they talked for a long time.. When Blaine was done talking the first thing he did was taking out a framed picture of Kurt and put it on his bed side and one of Kurt, Rachel, Finn and Melody and himself in the hall way. It would be the first thing he saw when he walked out and the first thing he saw when he got home.. He just went to bed after that.. And fell asleep thinking about Kurt..


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks had passed and Kurt and Rachel was busy with the wedding.. It was morning at Hummel –Hudson house.. And Kurt and Rachel was up and making Breakfast as always.. Kurt was missing Blaine every day but they saw each other every day on Skype.. Burt and Carol had just left for work so it was only Kurt, Rachel and Finn who were home alone.. They were going to get gift registering today so Rachel was very excided.. Finn came down and sat down as Kurt and Rachel joined Finn.. Finn was reading the paper and eating at the same time.. Finns jaw dropped at something he read in the paper..

"Finn close your mouth when you eat.." Kurt said as he went back to talk to Rachel about wedding stuff.

"Kurt, is it true what it says in here?" Finn asked.. Kurt just looked confused. "Have you seen the paper this morning?"

"I haven't got to reading the paper yet.. Why what does it say? Is it anything good?" Kurt started reading the paper after he started dating Blaine, there was always something about them in the paper..

"Kurt, they are saying that you and Blaine broke up and that it was a nasty break up."

"What the hell? What else does it say let me see" Kurt said as he took the paper away from Finn.

"Kurt Hummel seems friendly with another boy at Lima bean. Kurt and Blaine haven't seen each other for a long time, and Kurt and Blaine always look sad when they walk out.. A nasty break up didn't come as a shock to us as they have only known each other for two days before they statred to see each other." Kurt read out aloud.. "Where do they get this crap form.."

"So you and Blaine are fine?"

"Yes we are fine, better than ever." Kurt said as anger came to his face..

"Kurt there is a picture of you hugging Sam at lima bean, and the texts says, that you are either cheating on Blaine or you two have broken up.."

"Ya and the headline says 'nasty break up , Was Kurt Hummel cheating' how do they get all this?" Finn asked.. "The day that you hugged Sam I was with you guys, I didn't see anyone.."

"How do you think they got the check kiss?" Rachel said "The papz can get anything they want.."

"I need to text Blaine. I don't think he has seen it yet…"

"Tell him we said hi…"

Blaine had just woke up and went to the shower, he didn't had that much to do today, so he slept in, he was going to call Kurt after he was done.. Wes was meeting him for breakfast at his place.. While Blaine was in the shower he could hear his phone go of a couple of times.. He smiled because he guessed it would be Kurt saying good morning as he always did. He got out and went to look at his phone, he had two messages from Kurt and one from Nick.. Why is Nick texting me at this hour, Blaine thought to himself.. He opened Kurt's first..

_**Have you seen the paper yet,? -K**_

_**Hallo, Blaine are you up? –K**_

Blaine was looking at the text a little wired, he went down to Wes's text..

_**Is it true? Did Kurt cheat on you? Are you broken up? –W**_

"What the hell is going on" Blaine said loudly.. He went to the nicks text..

_**Blaine, are you okay? Is the paper and the news true? –N**_

Blaine texted Kurt back first..

_**Sorry Kurt, I was in the shower, I haven't seen anything yet.. But got a text from Wes and Nick.. And I have a good idea after reading their texts what's going on.. – B**_

_**Wes, I haven't seen the paper yet, are you here soon? Bring the paper with you.. Kurt didn't cheat on me , no he didn't and we aren't broken up..-B**_

_**Nick, I am fine, I haven't seen the paper yet but whatever it says it's not true.. Kurt and I are fine –B**_

_**I am at your palace in 10 min –W**_

_**Oh okay, they say that we had a nasty break up.. And because they haven't seen us together for awhile that we are broken up or I am cheating.. There is a picture of me hugging my friend Sam and they say I was a little friendly with him.. I didn't cheat I promise..-K**_

_**Kurt, I know you didn't cheat, Wes is coming over with the paper and I will get this right okay..Don't worry, I will take care of this.. It's just gossip-B**_

_**Why would they just assume?This just makes me want to take a plane and come see you.. And it does not help that I miss you like hell..-K**_

_**I don't know , I will take care of it, and can you come to LA? I will pay for you if you can come.. ? I miss you too- B**_

_**If it makes them shut up, then I would come, but am so busy, I wish I could and we will see each other in 3weeks.. -K**_

_**I am busy too, well today is slow, but otherwise I am, but it was a great thought you coming down here.. Wes is here, I will talk to you later okay?-B**_

_**Okay talk to you later.-K**_

"Wes what the hell did the paper say.." Blaine asked..

"Morning to you too, well because they haven't seen you two together for a long time they think you had a nasty break up and then they saw Kurt hugging some boy you know how they are, bla bla bla.. And they got pictures of you both looking sad.. Oh and maybe even if you are sad that you can't see Kurt yet try to smile in public.."

"Can I see the paper" Blaine said as he took the paper from Wes.. He was reading it.. "What the… how did they just assume all this, just because we aren't seen together in public doesn't mean we broke up.. Damn , sometimes I wish I was just a normal guy without all of this.. And the picture is from last year.."

"I am going to make some calls.. Just sit down and relax.." Wes was about to leave but stopped for a second.. "Blaine you okay?"

"What if he leaves me because of this.. It will happen again, that's how they are.. Can he handle it"

"Wha… Oh Blaine.. Kurt's not going to leave you just because of what some stupid paper said.."

"He is my first boyfriend.. And I just don't want to lose him over some stupid paper.."

"You won't Blaine, we will fix this, I am going to call the paper and set them straight and then I am going to call E! They always tell the truth and you can tell them yourself okay?"

"Okay.. Can I do it today.. All this kind of spoiled my day.."

"I will see if I can get you on today.. Okay? You are in love with him now aren't you? I asked you before and you said you thought you were.. Have you figured it out yet?"

"I am in love with him Wes, i might have thought I was when you asked me before but now I am sure that I am in love with him.."

"That's great, are you going to tell him when you see him again"

"What do I say 'oh hi Kurt I know we haven't been on a date yet but I love you' that might scare him off."

"I am pretty sure he feels the same way, and you could just say that.."

"Don't you have someone to call.." Blaine asked as he didn't want advice on how to say I love you.. Blaine was just sitting there and thinking about stuff, and how much he was missing Kurt.. He heard Wes on the phone and Wes was angry.. Blaine just wanted to be with Kurt at that point.. He wanted to know that Kurt still would be his boyfriend 4 weeks from now. Blaine was beating himself up over nothing.. Blaine felt like it had been hours before Wes came back.. It had only been 30 mins..

"What did they say" Blaine asked as he stood up..

"Well the paper wasn't much help.. But they are always like that.. But I told them if they take pictures of you and you don't see them do it that we will sue them.. E! Has asked us to come in today and you can tell them whatever you want.."

"Okay.. I am going to go get ready then.."

"Blaine he is not going to leave you.. I promise. Are you okay?"

"I will be fine once I see him on Skype, or better yet when I see him at the wedding.."

"It will be okay Blaine.." Wes said as he went over and hugged his friend.. Blaine went to get ready and then they drove down to E!. They met up with Ryan Seacrest and he talked to Blaine..

"So Blaine, I hear there are some rumors out there that aren't true.." Ryan said "So you and Kurt are fine?"

"Yes we are fine, just because the paparazzi does not see us out everyday doesn't mean that we have broken up.. I see Kurt everyday over Skype.."

"Okay, got that.. Who was the guy Kurt was hugging.. I read the paper myself.."

"It was a good friend of his. If I hugged someone I am pretty sure they would say that it was me that was cheating.."

"How come you to aren't seeing each other outside Skype.. And when will you see each other again?"

"Well I am in LA he is in Lima.. He is planning his brother's wedding and well I have been very busy here.. And I see him everyday.. I will see him at his brother's wedding and after that he will be moving to LA soon.."

"Well then you can see him every day if you want.. Its hard isn't it, being away from someone you Love? Oh don't look at me like that Blaine, I know you are in love with him, even if you don't know it yet.. And I am a big believer in love at first sight."

"Fine, ya it's hard being away from him.. Now especially because of all the rumors.. I checked my twitter on the way over here, and Kurt too, is getting all this stupid tweets.. I tweeted to everyone that they should leave Kurt alone.."

"Good, well I will put the truth out there.. Don't worry, everything will be fine.. It was nice talking to you again Blaine.. Bring Kurt here next time okay?"

"You too, and okay.."

Blaine and Wes left and met up with David.. They just hung out that day.. He had told Kurt that everything was okay.. They talked that evening, but Blaine didn't ask if Kurt was going to leave him or not.. Blaine didn't want to worry about that..

Three weeks had past and Blaine was sitting in his trailer looking forward to Friday.. When It was Friday he was flying to lima, and was staying with Kurt for a week.. Rachel's wedding was on Saturday.. He was looking forward to it.. He was interrupted by Wes who was talking on his phone..Blaine could hear him say 'we will be there tomorrow.. And don't tell Kurt..' Wes hung up the phone and had a big smile on his face..

"Where will we be tomorrow?" Blaine asked "And what can't we tell Kurt.."

"You are going to Lima tomorrow, and you are going to see your lover boy.." Wes said with a big smile on his face..

Blaine's face lid up.. "What, how, I… What.. What about work.."

"I talked to your director and you don't have that many scene's to do this week so with a lot of talking and me buying all of the cast members lunch for the rest of the time they are shooting, well he said yes to you having this week off as well.. The rest of the cast get to wait till Friday, and I think he likes you, have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"Wes, he`s like 40 years old and has a partner.. But are you serious? We are going to Lima tomorrow? So was it Rachel you where talking to?"

"Yes, we are going to lima tomorrow.. Me and David will be staying at Nick and Jeff.. And yes I was talking to Rachel, we have been talking about it for awhile now.. But it's a surprise for Kurt.. So when you talk to Kurt tonight don't say anything."

"I am so freaking happy right now.. I get to see Kurt tomorrow… Wait you didn't say where I would be sleeping?"

"You will be at Kurt's.. Rachel told me that you can stay there with them.. I don't know where you will sleep though.."

"Oh.. Okay… Um.. It's Rachel and Finns rehearsal dinner tomorrow right?"

"Ya it is.. Why?"

"Oh, Kurt's planning everything, won't he be wondering why there is two extra seats for tomorrow?"

"Rachel told him that it was for her two friends, she told me that he bought everything she told him because he is so stressed and busy with the wedding.. And he is missing you.."

"Okay.. I am not going to be able to sleep tonight.. What time do we fly tomorrow?"

"We fly out at 11 am, we will be at Kurt's at around 3 pm.."

"Okay" Blaine looked at his watch.. "24 hours, then I will be with Kurt.. Wow.."

"Maybe he won't have time for you, he is busy and then there is this sleepover Rachel is talking about.. I don't know what's that about.."

"I hope he doesn't get mad that we just drop by now.."

"He won't.. Now go home, pack, call Kurt, but don't tell him about this, and take a shower because you kind of smell.."

"Gee, Thanks.. Well I have been doing a boxing scene for 5 hours.. So I think I know why.. Well I will see you tomorrow then.."

"Ya you will, If you really can't sleep call me.. I won't either… I am looking forward to see Rachel and Kurt.. I like Rachel.."

"Will do.. See you.. Thanks for doing this.."

"Well I don't like seeing you sad and down.. You light up every time someone says Kurt or if you get a text from him.. Or right after you have called him.. I just want to see happy you"

"Wes, I am happy, I am more happy then I have ever been.. I think I might have found that thing that I was missing.."

"Ya.. I think so too.. Now go get packed and get ready for tomorrow.."

Blaine went home took a shower and started packing.. He was so exited.. He called Kurt and he had to pull together so he wouldn't say that he was seeing Kurt tomorrow.. When he ended the call he just went to bed.. The time was going too slow for Blaine.. He lucky fell asleep and before he knew it he was on the plane and on his way to Ohio..


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt was in his room, trying to get hold of Blaine, Kurt was a little worried because Blaine hadn't texted him all day, and Kurt didn't have time for Skype tonight because of Rachel and Finns rehearsal dinner.. Kurt would try calling one last time later.. Kurt got ready and went to help out Rachel with hair and Make-up.. She was going through her closet like a maniac..

"Rachel, what the hell.. Why is your room a mess and why are you in your closet tossing cloth around.. Awww… Rachel why are you tossing with shoes now.. I have feelings you know.."

"Sorry Kurt, I don't have anything to wear tonight… I don't have any shoes either.."

"Rachel calm down, didn't we get you something just for tonight?"

"N-No.."

"Rachel honey, you have a lot of nice cloth.. I have the perfect look for you.. Clam down okay?" Kurt went in to the closet and came out again quickly.. "You will were this red dress its look so good on you.. And Black 10 cm heals.. Get dressed and I will clean this up and do your hair and make-up afterwards.."

"You are a lifesaver Kurt.. Thank you.." Rachel went in and got dressed and Kurt picked up all the clothes and put it back.. 10 minutes later she came out all dressed.. "Wow Rach, you look great.."

"Thanks.. You too.. Blaine is... uh Blaine would loved that on you.."

"Ya.. I haven't talk to him all day, it's a little weird.. I tried calling him but there is no answer. I hope he is okay, I will call him again before we leave.."

"I am sure he is okay Kurt.." Rachel said as she said that the doorbell rang "I wonder who that could be.. Are we expecting any one?" Rachel knew who it was.. And she was laughing inside.

"No, not that I know of.. Come on, whoever it is dad and Carol will open, let's get you ready.."

"O-okay but don't you want to see who it is? It might be something about the wedding.. I will go down with you too.."

"Fine if it calms you down fine, let's go see who it is."

"Good now let's go.." They were on the way down and Rachel had a grin on her face.. "You know, I think you should show Blaine your picture from when you were a cheerleader, when you see him next time.."

"Oh shut up.. He is not seeing that picture, and no he isn't seeing my football…..B-Blaine? Oh my god Blaine what are you doing here, I thought you were coming on Friday.." Kurt said as he ran over and hugged Blaine with all he had.. "Oh how I missed you"

"I missed you too.. You can thank Wes for getting me here today.. God I missed you.."Blaine Kissed him.. "And I missed that.."

"As much as you two are cute and all, there are others in this room that want to hug you too, Kurt.."Wes said as he walked over and pulled Kurt from Blaine and in to a hug..

"Heeeey…. He is my boyfriend, and I haven't seen him forever…"

"Hi Wes" Kurt said.. "I missed you too.."

"hmm.. right… Go on back to lover boy.." Wes said as he went over to Rachel.. "hi Rachel you look great.."

"Okay, guys.." Burt said.. "As cute as all this is I think you all should get ready and done.. Blaine. Wes do you want to take a shower or and change?"

"umm we have changing cloth for the dinner sir so ya.. Thanks.."

"Blaine, how many ti….."

"Blaine" Finn yelled as he walked in to the kitchen.. "You are here, finally.. I missed you.. Look I have something important to ask you.."

"Wait, Finn did you know Blaine was coming today?" Kurt asked..

"Kurt we all knew.." Carol said.. "It was all Wes and Rachel's idea.."

"Oh.. wow.. How long are you staying here then Blaine?" Kurt asked as he got closer to his boyfriend.. "You are not going back before Friday are you?"

"No, I am not.. I am here and all yours for two weeks.."Blaine said as he kissed Kurt on the cheek.. "Finn, what did you want to ask me?"

"Well, I was hoping you would be one of my best men…"

"What, are you sure? I mean…."

"I am sure Blaine, I want you to be by my side and next to Kurt too, and he is my main best man…"

"I would love to, this means a lot, thanks Finn.."

"No problem.. um.. What time are we leaving?"

"Oh god" Kurt said "we have 1 hour till we have to leave.. Rachel, room now.. I need to finish you up.. Blaine, as much as I love that you are here, can you hang with by brother. Help him get Melody ready.. She missed you, she always talks about you…"

"She isn't the only one" Burt piped out as he looked at Kurt.

Blaine just laugh.. "ya sure I will, I missed her too .. Kurt, you look great by the way…" Blaine went up stairs with Finn.. Wes went with them.. Kurt pushed Rachel up the stairs and in to the room.. He gave Rachel make-up on an did her hair..

"So.. Are you happy that Blaine is here?" Rachel asked as she was getting her hair done..

"Yes, I am.. I missed him more than I thought I could miss someone…"

"Aww, Kurt you are in love aren't you?, I can tell.."

"Is it crazy if I am? But yes I am in love with him"

"It's not crazy Kurt.. You deserve it.. And now you will be moving to LA and living the dream with a great Boyfriend.."

"And you will be in New York on Broadway, playing Glenda… You are all done.. Wow you look stunning.. Come on let's go down and get going"

They went down to find every one ready and dressed.. Everyone looked handsome. Kurt just went over to Blaine who was looking really hot in Kurt's mind.. They all went to the place that Kurt had booked for the rehearsal dinner, he didn't tell Finn and Rachel where it would be.. That was a surprise.. When they got there everyone except Burt, Carol, Melody and Kurt were confused..

"Kurt why are we outside our old School?" Rachel asked very confused..

" Well we are having your rehearsal dinner here.. Well in the gym room, I wanted to have it in the choir room but we can't fit 100 people in the coir room. Let's go inside you will love it.."

They went inside the school and the hall way was decorated with light, and flowers.. It didn't look like school at all..

"Kurt how did you get Sue and Figgie's in on this?" Finn asked

"Had help from Mr. Shue.. And when I went to see figgen's he saw me more as boyfriend of Blaine Andersen then as a student how went here, you should have seen his face when he saw me walk in the office.. But helped a lot.. And Sue was on board.."

"Kurt did you decorate all this by yourself?" Blaine asked as he was impressed that Kurt was planning the wedding and he did all this too.."

"I made the plan and had some help from Puck and Mercedes.. Lets go to the gym..It doesn't look like a gym at all.."

When they came to the gym they where stunt, there was light hanging down from the ceiling. Flowers and candles. The lighting was dim, so it had the romantic side to it.. There was a slide show on of Finn and Rachel, and it had pictures of them funny and immersing pictures.. There was room for dancing to..

"Kurt, thank you" Rachel said as she hugged him, Finn joined in.. "This is great.. we love it.."

The guessts had started to arrive and it was the old Glee club that got there first.. Kurt hadn't seen the boys for a long time, he had seen the girls a lot.. Kurt and Blaine were standing close to each other and talking about how much they missed each other when they were interrupted..

"Yo… Hummel" Puck called.. "Well you still look the same.."

"Puck" Kurt said as he went over and hugged him " Its good to see you again."

"You too, I missed you.. Now introduce me to your boyfriend so I can tell him to treat you right.."

" Puck, This is Blaine my boyfriend, Blaine, this is Puck.."

"Hi, nice to meet you puck.."

"You too dude.. you better treat my boy right.. He is kind of one of my best friends.." Puck said as he pulled Kurt to him..

"I promise I will treat him right.."

"Good.. Now I better go find Finn , cant believe he is getting married. Our boy is getting married.. Oh I have something in my eye.. bye."

"Kurt" Sam, Artie, Mike came up to Blaine and Kurt.. " Can I hug you without getting you in to trouble?" Sam asked..

"You better, besides Blaine is right here, so.. And you better hug me" Kurt hugged all three boys.. "So this is Blaine my Boyfriend.. And Blaine this is Mike, Sam the guy who hugged me when I was 'cheating' according to the paper.. And Artie..

"Nice to meet you Blaine.. The girls keep taking about you and from what they say, you are an awesome dude, and if you plan to stick around we would all love to hang out with you.." Mike said..

"It's nice to meet you too.. I have heard a lot about you from Kurt..And I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon.."

All the guests arrived, and Wes and David met Kurt's friends and they all got along very well.. The evening was going very good. Kurt and Blaine were unbreakable.. They didn't leave each other`s side not unless it was absolutely needed.. There were stories told about Rachel and Finn.. Everyone was having a great time..Most of them were on the dance floor dancing, Blaine was dancing with Mercedes as she wanted to talk to him.. Kurt was dancing with Rachel..

"Thank you for this Kurt.." Rachel said.. "You are the best friend and brother I could ever asked for.."

"Who would have thought that you and me would be standing here today.."

"I know.. But I am glad things turned out as they did.."

"Me too.. I am soo…"

"Excuse me, but may I cut in" Blaine asked as he stood behind Rachel.."

"He is all yours Blaine.. I owe Wes a dance…" Rachel said as she walked away. Blaine pulled Kurt in as close as they could come and kissed him.. They got a little carried away but Blaine pulled back as they needed air..

"I missed this.." Blaine said as he was slow dancing with Kurt.. "And I missed you too.."

"I missed you too.. But you are here now, and I say we have some making op to do for all that time.."

"I like the sound of that.. What do you have in mind?"

"I have a few ideas.." Kurt said as he kissed Blaine..

"Well if it involves kissing, then I am all in.. Um.. Rachel told Wes that I could at your place, but where would I sleep?"

"Hm.. Well you can choose.. couch, pull out bed in my room, my bed with me, or sleep in Melody's room.. It's up to you.."

"Well, maybe I should sleep in Melody's room" Blaine said in a joking voice.. But as soon as he saw Kurt's face drop a bit he regretted it.. "I think I am going to take your room in your bed.."

"Okay.. But you know you can sleep in Melody's room if you want to."

"Kurt, I was joking.. I would love to wake up with you for the next two weeks.."

"Oh.. Wow, I used to be able to tell when people were joking.. I am so tired but I won't admit it to Rachel or Finn.. I haven't slept much because of the wedding, and I guess also me missing you.. I maybe got like 3 hours of sleep every night since you left.."

"Kurt.. You need to sleep.. But how come you look so fresh and perfect?"

"I have great skin products.. Oh god, I could really use a day where I didn't have to think about the wedding …"

"Well tomorrow then, we are going on our first date.. And you aren't talking about any wedding planning tomorrow.. Got that?"

"Tomorrow is good actually.. Because Thursday we have all of the members of our old glee club coming over and we are having a sleep over, and then on Friday Finn goes over to Puck because of no seeing the bride the day before the wedding.. And then Saturday we go to the limas country club where the groom has a room and the bride has a room to get ready in an…"

"Okay, enough wedding talk.. You are off it for the day tomorrow.. Got that?"

"Ya.. Okay.. I would have probably told you the plan for Saturday if you didn't stop me.. I am glad you came today Blaine.."

"Me too.. I owe Wes big time.."

"I will help you make it up to him.. And I am going to get Rachel that Gucci bag that she wanted.. That is her gift when she goes on Broadway.. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I.. I just.. You are the most beautiful person I have ever meet.." Blaine kissed Kurt and they stood there for a while.. "Kurt, I need to tell you something… I.." He was interrupted by Wes..

"Kurt, it's time for you to make a toast.. Your dad asked me to tell you.."

"umm.. Okay Thanks Wes.." Kurt looked at Blaine "What did you want to tell me?.."

"Hmm? Oh.. Um,, It's okay, it is not impotant.. I will tell you later or tomorrow.. Go make that toast." Kurt kissed Blaine and left him with Wes..

"What?" Wes asked "Did I interrupt something?"

"No Wes you didn't.. Uh just leave it.." Blaine said a little annoyed.. "Look I am sorry I snapped at you, let's just go sit down a see my beautiful boyfriend speak.."

"Well I obviously interrupted something, what was it.. You have to tell me.. I got you out of work.."

"Gee..Thanks.. Fine.. I was about to tell Kurt that I love him.."

"Oh.. Sorry.. I really mean that.. You can tell him later.."

"Ya.. I guess.. Come on lets go.. Oh ya, I have my first date with Kurt tomorrow."

"That's great, where are going to take him? You can tell him tomorrow then."

"I will figure that out tomorrow, and maybe. Let's go sit down ."

Kurt went over and took the mic, and looked to everyone.. He saw Blaine and Wes sit down next to Nick and Jeff, and Finn and Rachel was on the other side.. Blaine winked at Kurt and he just smiled back at him.. "Hi everyone.. On behalf of my Brother and Rachel I would like to say thank you for coming to the rehearsal dinner.. Now I know that you two and the rest of you are wondering why I had the dinner here at the school. We don't have a lot of good memories from this school except for when we were the glee club together in the choir room or when we were together, but there is a lot of good memories too, You and Rachel met in glee club, Dad proposed to Carol, we won sectionals here.. We got friends for life from this school. When I first saw you Finn I would never have thought that I would be standing here at your wedding and I would never had thought that we would be family.. I am just happy and I am proud to call you my brother, and I am proud of you.. And Rachel, well we couldn't stand each other because we were too busy trying to outshine each other that we didn't notice how alike we were.. I am happy that you did that duet with me.. And today we are sisters.. And I am looking forward to Saturday where I can officialy call you my sister..Now most of you who know me know that I am a perfectionist.. Well my speech on Saturday will be way better.. Now raise your glasses for Finn and Rachel, I wish you both the best and I love you both so much.. Now I have a special video made.. Its pictures from when we were in glee club and there are personal pictures too, and just a warring to the rest of my old Glee club.. There are some embarrassing pictures of all of us in here, and yes me too.. So enjoy, because its not every day you get to see Kurt Hummel make a fool of himself.. And I didn't know at the time that some people would be coming today and I am going to regret this but it's not about me so enjoy while I go hide and save myself from the embarasment.. Have a good evening and I will see you all on Saturday."

Kurt went over to sit next Blaine and wanted to cover his face because now Rachel would get what she wanted..

"Is there any pictures of you as a cheerleader and a football player on there?" Blaine asked as the video stared.. He saw Kurt looking like he was about to go under the table and hide..

"W-what? H-how did you know about that? Oh god you heard me and Rachel talking didn't you?"

"I heard all right.. So will there be? I can't believe you where a cheerleader and a football player.. That's.. Hot.." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt in the cheek and watched as the pictures go by.. They were all with Finn and Rachel and the rest of them..And then came the one of the pictures, where Kurt was standing with Mercedes and they were in their uniform. Then came one where Finn had picked Kurt up and you could see Kurt resisting.. There was a picture of the whole glee club and Santana, Brittney, Mercedes and Kurt were the only ones wearing the uniform. The next was a video of them dancing and Kurt was in it.. Blaine dropped his jaw and sad there and watched..

"Blaine" Wes whispered who had watched his friend from picture to picture and saw the look on his face.. "Close your mouth, you are drooling.."

"oh.. I didn't notice.. I need to go to the bathroom" Blaine said as he stood up..

"I can see why" Wes said as he pointed at his pants.. Blaine looked down to see a bump on his pants..

"Shit, not here.." Blaine whispered. As he was on his way to leave Kurt noticed that Blaine was about to almost run out.

"Where are you going" Kurt asked "You will miss me in my football uniform.."  
Blaine looked to Wes for help, because he didn't want to turn to see Kurt and risk Kurt seeing the bump in his pants. And now wasn't the time to see Kurt in his football uniform.. Blaine just walked away because he had too

"He got a phone call that he needed to take" Wes said as he looked at Blaine who was walking out the door..

Blaine stopped and turned around to see if Kurt was following but he wasn't, instead Blaine saw the picture of Kurt in his football uniform with Finn and Rachel.. "Oh god, why does he have to be so damn hot" Blaine said to himself as he ran to the rest room. He tried not to think about Kurt but it was hard not to.. He splashed water on his face and cooled himself down.. He didn't know how long he was in there, but the next thing he knew was Wes and David standing behind him..

"Blaine, are you oaky? "David asked..

"He is fine David, he just couldn't handle looking at Kurt's pictures.." Wes said as he had a smile on his face, Blaine just looked ashamed and then angry.. David started to laugh..

"Really Blaine" David asked "Okay Kurt was kind of hot in the cheerleading uniform.. But boy, he can work it when he dance.."

"David" Blaine said looking angry.. "Shut up.. Wes why did you have to tell him. It's not funny.."

"It's a little funny Blaine.. Are you okay to go back in there, Kurt wanted to go look for you but I did instead, I didn't know if you were going to have some fun or just cool off.."

"God Wes.. You thought that I would.. Wes I would never do that.. And you know it.."

"You never know" David said "Kurt has a weird spell on you, I think he can make you do anything.."

"That's true, but I would do anything for him, I would take a bullet for him"

"Look" Wes said "I am sorry that I ruined a moment for you."

"It's okay, I will find another way to tell him.. Don't worry Wes..Come on lets get out there before Kurt comes in here and find us talking about him.."

"oh, ya.. I told Kurt that you had a phone call you had to take if he asks.." Wes said as they left the rest room..

"Okay.."Thanks for having my back"

"Anytime" Wes said as they walked in to the gym finding Kurt talking to a couple of boys.. Blaine went over there and slid the hands around Kurt's waist and pulled him in to a back hug.. Kurt just leaned on him..

"Hi you" Blaine said as he kissed Kurt on the cheek.. "Sorry I just took off like that"

"That's okay, Wes said that you had a phone call you had to take.. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect Kurt.. I am here with you.. So everything is fine. So do you still have the uniforms?"

"No I don't.. And if I did you wouldn't get to see me in them, you have seen the pictures and thats good enough.."

"That didn't sound very convincing Kurt.. You have them don't you?"

"Fine I do."

"I knew it.. I haven't seen you in your football uniform; can you give me a private fashion show someday?"

"Maybe, if you are lucky you can see me in it.."

The rehearsal dinner went on till midnight; everyone was having a lot of fun. Kurt had made a cake that tasted like haven.. Blaine was impressed by Kurt's baking skills.. The night was coming to an end and everyone was leaving.. Blaine could tell that Kurt was really tired because he kept on falling asleep whenever he leaned on him. Not that Blaine minded.. Wes, David, Nick and Jeff had left and it was only the Hudson Hummel's and Blaine who were at the school.. They all went to the choir room because Rachel wanted to sing with Kurt one last time in the choir room.. Rachel wanted to sing Define gravity.. Because she would be singing it on Broadway..

"Are we going to have a duet again?" Finn asked as he remembered last time..

"Yes but a friendly one" Rachel said..

"Kurt you do know there is a high F in it" Blaine said.. He had never heard Kurt sing.. "Wait have you sung this before?"

"Yes he has" Finn said "Last time he lost on purpose, you haven't heard him sing yet have you? Wow you are missing out"

"Can we get on with this" Kurt asked.. "I really want to go home and sleep"

Blaine felt sorry for him. Kurt's eyes were red. He had been so busy. Blaine watched Rachel who began to sing and she sounded great. A little later Kurt started singing and Blaine dropped his jaw and stood there watching Kurt like he was a hamburger that Blaine wanted to eat.. Blaine stood there amazed over how great Kurt sounded and when he hit the high F Blaine was amazed.. Kurt and Rachel sang so well. Burt and Carol watched them too with a big smile on their faces. Finn was holding a sleeping Melody and was watching his future wife and his brother sing. Blaine just stood there watching Kurt perform.. When they were done they all clapped and Blaine went over and hugged Kurt.." Kurt you can hit a high F.. You were amazing.."

"Thanks Blaine, so now you have heard me sing.. Rachel you were great as always."

"Thanks Kurt.. What do you all say to that we head home.. I can hear our beds calling.."

"That sounds like a good idea.. Come lets go.." Burt said as he walked behind them to the choir room.. They went to their car and as soon as Kurt got in he put his head on Blaine's shoulder and closed his eyes. Blaine pulled him closer and before Burt started driving Kurt was asleep. Melody was sleeping on Finn and Rachel texting with someone.. When they got home Burt looked in his mirror and saw Kurt full asleep..

"He is really warn out" Burt said "I know he has been on a lot of stress because of the wedding but he never complained.."

"We told him we would do more if he would let us" Rachel said

"You know Kurt, he wants to it all himself and he wants it to be perfect too.." Burt said.. "He could really use a break.."

"Well he is going to get one sir" Blaine said " I told him that tomorrow well today there is no wedding talk at all.. I am going to take him out and let him relax.."

"Blaine you got to stop calling me sir, you make me sound old.. Its Burt and if I hear you say Mr. Hummel or sir one more time, well guess who will be sleeping on the couch.." Burt said as everyone in the car started to laugh.. Even Blaine..

"He means it you know" Carol said "You better call him Burt.. Come on lets get inside and in to bed.. Blaine can you carry him?"

"ya," Blaine carried him in and to the stairs. "Good night, and thanks for letting me stay here.."

"no problem Blaine" Burt said " I will come with you, Kurt will yell at me if he wakes up tomorrow in that.." They got in to Kurt's room and Blaine laid him down on the bed.. "Blaine you can go and change while I get him in to his PJ.."

"Okay" Blaine went to the bath room and changed his cloth.. It just hit him, he was going to sleep in the same bed as his boyfriend.. He came out to see Burt putting the covers over Kurt..

"Well he is still out, he didn't even move when I put his PJ's on.. I think he is going to have a good night's sleep.. Good night Blaine.."

"Good night si..Burt.." Burt just smiled as he walked out the door and shut it behind him. Blaine went over and laid himself down, he kissed Kurt on the cheek and laid on his side with his hand around Kurt's waist.. Blaine feel asleep quickly.. Kurt woke up an hour later, and normally he would have gotten up and done stuff for the wedding. But this time he just looked down to the sleeping Blaine looking so adorable. Kurt just fell back asleep again..


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Kurt woke up to Blaine still holding him just like he was when he went to bed. Kurt looked around and saw a tray with breakfast on his desk and there was a note beside the tray. He took his phone which was on his bedside table and was shocked to see that the time was 10.30 am. He never slept that long but that was the best sleep he had in weeks. Kurt looked at Blaine who was fast asleep, it was the first time Kurt had a boy sleeping next to him, well he fell asleep in Finns bed once, but this was different, this was his boyfriend. Kurt needed to pee but he didn't want to wake Blaine up but he really had to go. Kurt slowly lifted Blaines hand and got out of bed without waking Blaine. Blaine woke while Kurt was in the bathroom.. He woke up and looked around, he had forgotten that he was at Kurt's house.. He looked around and remembered where he was. He smiled and sat up in the bed. He looked around and wondered where Kurt was..

"Kurt" Blaine called out, as he called Kurt came out of the bathroom.. "There you are, get back here"

"Morning, did I wake you?" Kurt asked as he went back to bed and in to Blaine's big arms..

"No, you didn't" Blaine said as he leaned to kiss him. "What time is it?"

"Now it's 10.55.. I think someone came in with breakfast for us.." Kurt said as he pointed to the tray..

"Breakfast in bed.. That sounds good" Blaine said as he got out of bed and took the tray and got in bed again.. "It looks good.. There is a note for you.." Kurt took it and read it.. "What does it say?"

"_Boys, me and Carol have something's to do and Finn and Rachel have gone over to see Rachel's Dads.. You two looked so cute that I didn't want to wake you, so here is breakfast for you guys, I will see you guys later.. Dad._ That's what it said"

"Aww, your dads sweet, I like him.."

"He is the best dad ever.. So what are you planning for our date today?"

"You don't get to know that.. Just know we are leaving at 5 pm.." Blaine knew this great Italian restaurant that always had room for him. He knew the owner.. Kurt and Blaine just sat there and ate their Breakfast as they enjoyed each other's company. After they had eaten, they decided to watch a movie, they both loved Disney movies so they went for the little mermaid. They snuggled up close together and they watched the movie..When the movie was over Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt.. he deepened the kiss and slowly pulled away. "Kurt, I need to tell you something" Blaine wanted so badly to tell Kurt that he loved him. "Kurt yo…." There was a knock on Kurt's door and Finn walked in.. Blaine just looked annoyed and wanted to yell at Finn for coming in at this time.. "What are you doing here?"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Blaine wanted to say yes but didn't.. "No, you didn't"

"Why aren't you with Rachel and her dads?" Kurt asked

"She wanted some alone time so I came here, Puck will be here any minute and we will just play some x box.."

"Did you want anything Finn? Or did you just want to see what we where up to?" Kurt asked..

"Hmm.. I just wanted to see if you were up to anything I wouldn't do little brother"

"FINN! I AM NOT YOUR LITTLE BROTHER now get out of my room if you don't have anything important to say.."

"Nah.. I am going to go now.. I will be in my room if you guys need anything" Finn said as he walked out the door and closed it.."

"Sorry about that, what did you want to say? You also wanted to say something yesterday.."

"Nah, ist nothing.. Don't worry about it.." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt on the cheek.. "Want to see another movie?"

"Sure, snow white?"

"Ya, sure thing.." Kurt went over and put the dvd in and got back to Blaine and snuggled in close with their legs tangled together. Blaine pulled Kurt as close as he could get and kissed him on top of his head.. Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's hair a couple of times..

"You know" Kurt said "No one is and I mean no one get to touch my hair, you know, and I just let you do it."

"wow, now I feel honored.. Do you want me to stop?"

"No.. I don't mind, it you… Just don't do it when others are around, especially Rachel and Mercedes.. They would be pissed if they found that you got to do that.. Every time they tried to put their fingers in my hair I slapped their hand away, but I just let you do it.."

"Your hair is so soft just like your skin. And your hair is beautiful. And so are you Babe.."

"Babe? I like that.. You are beautiful too Blaine" Blaine just watched Kurt and kept stroking his hair.. When the movie was over it was time for them to get them self ready for their first date. Blaine went in to Finns room to change and shower and Kurt stayed in his room to change and shower.. Kurt got a shower and put on black skin tight jeans, white shirt with a silver west coat . He needed a lot of time to get his hair done. Blaine on the other hand was getting asked a lot of things in Finn's room while he was getting ready.

"So where are you taking my boy" Puck asked while he was playing with X-box with Finn..

"Well I know this great Italian restaurant the owner knows me very well.. I am going to take Kurt there." Blaine said "And why do you call him your boy?"

"He is my boy, I look after him and he has been a very good friend to me even after what I did to him before we joined Glee club."

"What do you mean, what did you do before you joined glee club.." Blaine asked as he looked confused.

"Uh" Finn said "Didn't Kurt tell you about him being bullied?"

"Ya, he told me that this guy Karofsky bullied him bad and ended up kissing him, is there more?" Blaine asked as he was looking a bit worried..

"Well" Finn said "Please don't get mad at us, and we are really sorry." Finn took a deep breath and could see that Blaine was getting a little annoyed. Puck looked at his hands because he was really embarrassed about what he did to Kurt before they were friends "Before me and Puck joined glee, we um.. We used to toss Kurt in dumpsters pretty much every day.. And we are really sorry for what we did, but when we joined Glee club and got to know Kurt we were more than sorry, and when Kurt's bully Karofsky started to do everything that he did to Kurt we stuck up for him. And we protected him as good as we could. And then we became brothers and one of my best friends.. And again we are sorry.."

Blaine thought about it for awhile and at first he was angry but then he remembered that it was a long time ago and how close Kurt was with the two. " I am not mad guys. It was a while back, and I can see that you two regret it and that you love him.."

"Ya, we do love him, and he is my boy, I would do anything for him" Puck said..I would take a bullet for him and I am pretty sure Finn would too, everyone in glee club would and we know he would do the same for us." Finn nodded.

"I would too.. I would take a bullet for him too" Blaine said.

"You love him, don't you?" Puck asked..

"Ya.. I really do.. I love him, and it kind of scares me, I have never felt like this before. And I have never had a boyfriend before and it scares me a bit.. I don't ever want to hurt him, I will hurt myself before I would hurt Kurt."

"That's great Blaine." Finn said "I am happy for you two, Kurt deserves you. He hasn't had it easy. After all everyone has put him through, he is still a fighter.. I look up to him, he got to live his dream and now he will be moving to LA, and he will have you there.. So he isn't going to be alone.."

"I am going to look after him in LA.I can't wait till he moves there" Blaine looked at the watch and it was time to go for his date. "How do I look?"

"You look good Blaine" Puck said and Finn nodded. "Kurt is going to love the way you look, well he did before he knew you.."Blaine was wearing White pants and a black v neck shirt that was fitted really well.

"Okay, well I better get going. I will see you guys later.." Blaine said as he walked out of Finn's room and walked down the hall and knocked on Kurt door and walked in.

"Hi Babe, Wow, you look amazing." Blaine pulled Kurt in and hugged him and kissed him.. "The pants fits perfectly and you look hot as hell and I find you very sexy.."

"You look really hot too sweetie.. That shirt that fits you good.. So where are we going?"

"You will see as soon as we get there" Blaine said as he pulled Kurt out of his room. They took Kurt's car but it was Blaine who was driving..They drove for an hour and then they came to the restaurant. Blaine got out of the car and went over and opened the door for Kurt. They walked in hand in hand and was greeted by a young boy who looked like he was 19..

"Blaine" The young boy said as he ran over and hugged Blaine, wow you look good.. And this must be Kurt right. It's so good to meet you." The boy said as he shook Kurt's hand "And Blaine it's good to see you, hang on while I go get my Dad..I am guessing you would want the balcony today ha? I will be right back." He ran to the left and in to a room, Kurt looked a little confused over what was going on..

"I used to work here before I moved to LA with my mom" Blaine explained "And I used to babysit Jason that was him by the way.. His dad was like a second dad to me. He knew I was gay before my parents knew.. He asked me about it and I felt like I could tell him and he accepted me."

"Again I am sorry that your dad was a dick to you.." Kurt said as he kissed Blaine.. Jason and his dad came out almost running..

"Well,well,well, if it isn't Blaine Andersen" Jason's dad said "It's good to see you again Blaine.. What did it take for you to come here again? Last time you were here you were with Wes his girl and Nick and Jeff . They were here last time you were in town but you weren't with them"

"It's good to see you again too Mark.. I am here because I brought someone special with me; you have probably heard about him, this is my boyfriend Kurt Hummel." Blaine said as he pulled Kurt closer. "Kurt this is Mark.. He is the reason I wasn't with Wes and the others when I was here last time, I was with Kurt and his family."

"It´s nice to meet you Kurt." Mark said as he shook Kurt's hand. "Blaine do you want your usual table or do you want the balcony since I am guessing you are on a date."

"I am on a date so the balcony sounds good.." They were let upstairs and back to a room that let out to the balcony. They had a view to a lake and since it was getting dark they could see all the stars. The balcony was decorated with candles and flowers. The balcony was used much for dates because it was a romantic setting. Blaine pulled out the chair for Kurt and then sat himself down on the other side of Kurt..

"I was hoping that I could make my own menu for you two if you don't mind.." Mark said "Do you guys want Champaign?"

"Yes please" Blaine said "And you can make whatever you want to make for us" Mark went out and Jason came back with Champaign and 2 glasses, he opened it and put it in the cooler, and left them, shutting the door behind them. "So babe, what do you think?"

"This is beautiful. The view is amazing and we can see the stars later, so have you been here on the balcony before?"

"No, but it's always been a dream of mine, to bring a date here, I always served people out here and now I am sitting here with you.. There have been a lot of sweet moments here, like I have seen 2 proposals and a lot of dates too. I believe Mark had his first date here too with his partner, he is gay too.. He was closet gay for a long time but then he met his partner and then he came out. He told me he came out at age 27.. He had Jason at that time and he just left Jason's Mom because he knew he could never love her like she deserved. And a lot of gay and lesbian couples come here because they feel welcome.."

"Wow, I never heard about this palace. But it's beautiful. So Mark is gay and is his son gay too?"

"Ya they are both gay. Didn't I say that Jason had a crush on me?" Blaine said as he reached out for Kurt's hand and held it..

"Right, I forgot that.. Um.. Can we take a walk in the park over there afterwards?"

"How about a horse carriage ride?"

"wow, that sounds even better. I can't believe I haven't heard about this before. This would have been a good place to hold Finn's wedding because of the park and the wedding could have been held here..

"Yes it would have been.. Babe no wedding talk today.. Remember" Blaine said as he stood up and poured the champagne into their glasses. "A toast to our first date, and to many more to come..And to us"

"I like the sound of that ..cheers."

"So Kurt, have you looked for places In LA?"

"Ya. I might have found a place there, ist right across your apartment"

"Wait are you the new owner of that apartment? Because that would explain why it's been empty for so long even after it was bought.." Blaine saw the big smile on Kurt's face getting bigger.. "It is you, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was going to surprise you if you hadn't asked. And it's ready for me to move in, so when you leave I leave too.."

Blaine got up and pulled Kurt up and kissed him passionately.. "So you are saying that we aren't going to be apart again like we have been.."

"Yes, I hope it's okay that I am going to be staying right across you…"

"It's more than okay Kurt, but I don't know how much time you will be spending there.. I think you will be over at my place most of the time.."

"And why do you think that? Maybe it will be you who will be spending all your time at my place.." Kurt asked as he pressed his lips up against Blaine's.. They stood there for awhile and was interrupted by Jason and Mark..

"Ahh.. Young love" Mark said "You two are in love, you two may not know it yet but you are.. Do you think you two boys have time to eat?" Kurt and Blaine faces were red as a tomato.. They sat back down still red in their faces.

"That looks really good" Blaine said as he was trying to control his blushing..

"Well enjoy and call when you are ready for dessert.."

"Thanks, Um.. Mark, can you get a horse carriage here?"

"Ya, sure can, you guys want to take a ride in the park? Its beautiful in the evening.. I will get it for you guys, just tell me when you want to go.."

"Thanks Mark.." Blaine said.. Kurt and Blaine sat there and ate and just enjoyed each other's company and talked about anything and everything.. They sat there and ate for 3 hours and then they made their way down stairs to find a horse carriage waiting for them.. They got in and got a blanket if it got too cold. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine slid his hand around his waist and pulled Kurt closer and just enjoyed the ride.. It was a beautiful night and the sky was clear and the moon was shining brightly..

"This is the best first date ever" Kurt said as he lifted his head and kissed Blaines neck.. "It's so beautiful tonight.."

"Sure is." Blaine wasn't really looking at the moon or the stars. He was looking at Kurt.. He looked so beautiful and Blaine wanted to shout out from a mountain top about how much he loved Kurt.. He just had to tell Kurt first."Babe, there is something that I have been wanting to tell you since I go…. Ahhhhh… Not again." Blaine's phone was ringing and it was Wes calling.. "Wes this better be damn important, you know I am on my first date tonight.."

"Uh.. Um.. Am I interrupting anything?"

What the hell was Wes thinking? Blaine thought to himself.. "Well let's see Wes, No you didn't.. "Blaine said angry.. "What do you think Wes.? " Blaine could hear that Wes was with a group of people.. He could hear Wes say 'I can't do this.' It took a little while for Blaine to figure it out.. "Wes what the hell is going on? I demand an explanation right now.."

"I am sorry, it's was a dare.. We are playing truth and dare and they dared me to call you and interrupt your date.. You are on speaker by the way, I am so sorry Blaine, I didn't think that they would dare me to do that."

"I am going to kill you guys when I see you.. If you are done interrupting my date I would like to get back to it, so if you guys don't mind I am going to go now.. Why is it your friends again? God sometimes you guys still act like you are in high school.."

"I am so sorry, I went out of the room.. I am sorry.. Did you tell him yet?"

"Ahem, you called, what do you think?"

"okay.. I am sorry, I promise you won't hear from me anymore tonight.. Bye Blaine, and good luck if you are going to tell him.."Blaine turned off his phone so he wouldn't get interrupted any more, and turned his attention to Kurt how had fallen asleep on Blaine.. Blaine just pulled Kurt to him and let him sleep.. When they got back to the restaurant Kurt was still asleep and Blaine didn't want to wake him, knowing he hadn't got much sleep the last couple of days and he wouldn't the next few days either. Mark was waiting for him when they got back..

"How was.. Oh he fell asleep?" Mark asked as he saw Blaine pick Kurt up ..

"Ya.. I got a very annoying phone call and he must have fallen asleep there.. He is planning his brother wedding and he is stressed even if he says he isn't."

"When's the wedding?"

"Saturday.. Can you help me open the cardoor.. It's right up here"

"Sure" They walked to the car and Blaine set him in the passenger seat and buckled him up and shut the door.. "Don't be a stranger Blaine, next time you are in town come by the house and bring Kurt.. Aiden would love to see you again.."

"Will do, Thanks for everything Mark.. I mean it.."

"You are welcome.. Call me if you need anything, and keep that boy around, I haven't seen you this happy in a long time.."

"Blaine looked in the car to see Kurt still asleep.. "I will.. I will see you around" Blaine slipped in to the car and drove away.. He looked over at Kurt a couple of times and Kurt looked so cute sleeping. Blaine pulled up in to the Hummel-Hudson drive way and got out of the car.. He got Kurt out of the car and he knocked on the door and he was greeted by Burt..

"Hi, you didn't have to… Oh Kurt fell asleep?" Burt asked as he let them I the house..

"Ya, we were taking a horse carriage ride and I got a phone call that I never should have taken but ya he fell asleep while I was on the phone, and I didn't have the heat to wake him." Blaine said as he walked in to the house..

"Okay, let's get him to bed, he has a long two days ahead of him.. Want me to carry him?"

"No, I got him.. Where is Finn and Rachel?" Blaine asked as they walked in to Kurt's room.. Blaine put him on the bed and Burt got him changed while Blaine was there, he tried not to watch but he couldn't help but peek one or two times..

"Well Puck took Finn out with the boys.. I think they took Finn to a strip club or something.. I honestly don't want to know. And Rachel she is with the girls getting Facials and what girls do before the wedding.."

"Oh, okay.. Where is Carol?"

"Asleep with Melody.. I found them sleeping and didn't want to wake her.. There all done.. He needs the sleep.. I think he sleeps better now that you are here.. It might sound crazy but it's true.. I was amazed that he was still asleep this morning.. He missed you a lot.. Are you going to go to bed too, or?"

"I can wait.. Do you want me to keep you company until Finn gets home?"

"Sure kid, but I don't think we should wait up for Finn, who knows when he will get home, its 11 now so.. What do you say to hot coco and cookies? Just don't tell Kurt I had it.."

"Sounds good.." Blaine followed Burt out and down to the kitchen and watched as Burt made coco..

"Blaine, you never really talked about your dad, whats up with him?"

"Well, he doesn't accept me for being gay, and he is put off by my life.. He used to hit me when I was a kid, I have no idea why.. But when I came out he kicked me out and me and my mom left for LA.. And it may seem rude, but I don't see him as a dad, never really did because of the hitting.. And he drank a lot too.. I haven't seen him since I was 18 but I think he still drinks a lot, but I don't really care anymore.."

"Your dad sounds like a dick.. But you and your mom.. You guys are good?"

Blaine couldn't help but smile, he could see that Kurt was a lot like his farther.. "Ya me and my mom are good.. She is fine with me being gay.."

"Good I am glad.. You are a good kid Blaine.. You are not like most rock stars.. You don't lash out just because you are famous, I like that about you.. To be honest I was a little worried when Kurt met you, I guess I thought you were like everyone else, I knew that Kurt looked up to you and i always thought he was just saying that you didn't get in to any trouble just so I would like you. But I did my research on you after Kurt and you started dating and there isn't anything bad that you have done.. It kind of impressed me to be honest; you don't see a lot like you."

"Thanks Burt.. That means a lot coming from you.. I want you to know that I will never hurt Kurt in any way. I will hurt myself before I hurt him.."

"I trust you Blaine, You are good for Kurt.. He hasn't been this happy in a long time.. Did Kurt tell you about him being bullied?"

"Yes he did.. I was bullied too when I went to high school, but then I transferred to Dalton.."

"Dalton? I asked Kurt to go there when the bullying got really bad but he didn't want to, he didn't want to leave his friends.. They stuck up for him."

"Ya.. His friends are great.. I wish I had friends like that in my high school.. But I got great friends at Dalton, well I thought most of them were my friends but then came fame and found out how my true friends were.."

"Oh, ya.. I heard about that.. Kurt was really pissed. He was acting like he knew you.. He cried himself to sleep some of the days.. He didn't like seeing you sad.. He loves you just so you know..I mean now after you two are together.."

"What? How do you know?"

"The way he looks at you, the way he talks about you. And the fact that he talks in his sleep and he always says I love you Blaine.. I asked him a couple of days ago if he was in love with you and he said yes.. You love him too don't you? I can see it."

"Wow, Kurt loves me.." Blaine said as he felt like he was going to pass out.. "Yes I do love him.. I love him a lot.. I have been trying to tell him but I get interrupted every time. Like yesterday, Wes and this morning Finn and tonight by Wes again.. I was thinking it was a sign that I shouldn't tell him yet.."

"You will find the right time Blaine, and who knows Kurt might say it first.." Burt said as he was surprised that this conversation was going so well.. "Did Kurt tell you that he got the apartment right across yours? I teased him about it. I told him he could probably just move in with you since I think you two will be unbreakable when you are in LA.."

Blaine had thought about asking Kurt to live with him, but he was too late, because Kurt had already bought the apartment.. "Would you be okay with him living with me so soon? Because I was thinking about asking him to live with me but he already bought the apartment.."

"Today, I would be fine with it..You can still ask him.. He can just sell the apartment.. Or keep it if you two get in to a fight and need a little time a part. And believe me, you will have a few fights but if you are meant to be, you will always come back to each other.. And I think you are meant to be.. I hope I am not scaring you, I know you haven't been dating Kurt that long."

"I know, its suppose to scare me, but it doesn't.. I can see myself with Kurt in 30 years from now. I really can.."

"That's good Blaine.. So I can count on you to be my son in law in the near future.." Burt said with a smile on his face.. Burt did believe that he would be sitting with Blaine in 30 years from now and look back on this day.. "You still not scared?"

"No.. No I am not.. I think you can count on it Burt. And it would be an honor to be your son in law.."

"Good.. Just don't go back and call me Mr. Hummel or sir.. You can call me B, Burt or Dad..Whatever you want.."

"I won't Burt.. I will properly call Dad later on if you don't mind.." They sat there for a long time talking about anything and everything.. Blaine felt like he belonged there.. And he felt welcomed.. He really liked Burt and he already saw Burt as a father figure.. "Well it's getting late, I should get to bed.. I have a felling it's going to be a long day tomorrow.."

"Oh, you have no idea what you are in for then.. Well you are going to have fun.. Well goodnight Blaine.." Burt said as he stood up and hugged Blaine..

Blaine was surprised but hugged back.. "Good night Burt.." Blaine went up stairs and got ready for bed.. He was happy.. He got in to bed and pulled Kurt close to him trying not to wake him.. He could get used to this.. He kissed Kurt on top of the head and went to sleep thinking about how good his life was at this moment.. He wouldn't trade it for anything..


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Kurt woke up laying on Blaine's chest and somehow his hands had gotten under Blaine's shirt and it felt good.. Kurt was wondering how he got to bed, and then he remembered that he had fallen asleep last night.. He was a little embarrassed that he had fallen asleep.. He wanted to get up but Blaine had his hands around Kurt and was holding him like his life depended on it. Kurt loved the felling of waking up next to Blaine. Kurt just laid there and playing with Blaine's shirt from underneath.. Blaine was awake and it gave chills in a good way.. Blaine was lying there thinking if he should move or just stay the way he was.. Kurt had tried to get up but Blaine didn't let him.. Blaines heart was beating so fast that he thought it was going to jump out off his chest.. Blaine slowly opened his eyes and looked at Kurt who was looking up and still had his hands under Blaine's shirt.. Kurt tried to move his hand away, he felt the heart beat get faster.. Blaine stopped him from moving his hand..

"Morning Sleepyhead.." Blaine said as he was staring in to Kurt eyes.. He could get lost in those eyes.. "Don't you dare move that hand.."

"Morning.. I am sorry I don't know how it got here.. Are you okay? Your heart is beating quite fast?"

"I am fine, it is because of you that my heart is beating faster.. You make my heart beat faster and sometimes I think it also skips a beat.." Blaine looked at Kurt who was trying to hide his blushing.. "You are adorable when you blush you know that…" Blaine said as he kissed Kurt on his pink cheeks..

"You make my heart beat faster too.. I feel bad for falling asleep on you yesterday on our date.. Why didn't you wake me?" Kurt said as he buried his head in Blaine's chest.. "I am so sorry.."

"You don't need to feel bad or sorry..Last night was perfect, and you needed the sleep.."

"Well, thanks for the perfect first date. What did Wes call for?"

"Thank you to you too" Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's forehead.. "I believe that they were playing truth or dare, and Wes got dared to call me and interrupted our perfect date.."

"Okay.. What time is it?"

"Its 8 am.. Why?"

"Well, it's going to be a crazy day and a long one.. You are staying right?"

"Only if you want me to.. I can always go over to Nick and Jeffs.. Today is about Finn and Rachel and the rest of your friends. And if its okay with Finn and Rachel.."

"I want you to stay.. But only if you want to .."

" We should properly get up, maybe I can make breakfast for a change. I don't think you have ever tasted my cooking.."

"No I haven't.. But I don't want to get up. This is nice.. I could get used to this.."

"Me too, but come on.. I will make it up to you after the wedding.. We can stay in bed as long as you want.." Kurt said as he got out of Blaine's grip..

"Fine, but you better make it up really good, like you let me see you in your Cheerleader uniform, Oh right I never saw you in your football uniform because of my phone call.."

"Then you better play your cards right Andersen, and get out of bed.." Kurt ordered as he went in to brush his teeth.. He found Blaine doing the same 30 seconds later with a huge smile on his face.. "What's that smile for?"

"Nothing, just you.. You know how to keep me on my feet.. Come on lets go, I want to see you work your magic in the kitchen.." They went down stairs to find Finn laying on the couch with lipstick all over his face.. Puck was laying on top of him.. "That's not something you see everyday.."

"Nope, its not.. What time did he get home last night? I know he was with the boys, and they talked about going to a strip club .. Thank god Rachel is asleep which is weird.."

"When we got home, Finn wasn't home, and when I went to bed he wasn't either.. Are you going to wake them?"

"No, let them sleep.. Come on lets go make breakfast and then we can wake them" They walked in the kitchen to find Burt sitting there and drinking coffee.. "Good morning dad, why are you up so early? Didn't you take today and the next few days off?"

"Oh, morning boys.. I have the day off, but Jacob needs my help so I am going in to see what that is about.."

"Oh, okay.. You have seen Finn and Puck in there right? Rachel is going to kill Finn.."

"Ya I have seen them, I heard them come in at 5 am this morning.. And Rachel is at Mercedes with the girls, she stayed there last night. They will all be here by noon.."

"Oh, okay.. So Carol and Melody are still asleep?"

"Ya, I will pick them up later and all of you will have the house for yourself, just don't brake anything.. I liked today`s picture in the paper by the way.."

"What picture?" Blaine asked. "They haven't made another story have they? Because I swear…."

"Blaine" Burt said as he stood up and put an arm around Blaine "Calm down, it's all good.. Take a look yourself.. There are a few pictures actually and its pretty cute.. Well the kiss picture I am not sure about because its Ohio, but the rest are pretty sweet.."

"Oh, okay.. Wait, what kiss? We didn't kiss… Oh, hell he didn't.. Kurt, babe can see the paper for a second?"

"Hmm.. We do look cute.." Kurt said as he walked over to Blaine with the paper.. There was a picture of them arriving and the carriage ride and Blaine carrying sleeping Kurt to the car. Blaine couldn't help but smile as well. He could see Burt smiling at them .They did look cute.. But the cover picture was Blaine and Kurt kissing on the balcony. Blaine knew how they got that picture..

"We do look cute. And I need to have a talk with Jason. I know he took that picture and gave it to the press.."

"Don't worry about It honey, at least it's not a break-up or cheating rumor and it's not like we got interrupted by flash light or anything, I didn't even notice Jason with a camera.. Just leave it.. I kind of like it.."

"You do? Are you sure you are okay with this? I can always yell at Jason even though I am pretty sure Mark already got that covered."

"I am sure its fine.. Dad, why are you looking at us like that?"

"Hm.. What? Oh, no reason, uh. It just.. You to remind me of me and your mom that's all. The way you two are together the looks you give each other without the other one noticing.. The way you are around each other.. Kurt, you have the same look in your eyes as I had when I was with your mom, and now the look that I have with Carol. I know you guys are thinking that I am crazy right now but it's true.."

Blaine stood there and was holding back tears. He remembered the conversation he had with Burt yesterday. He was touched. "Wow.. Burt, that was.. Thank you.."

"Ya, dad, thanks.. That's means a lot to me that you think that.. And I do like Blaine so no wonder I would look at him the way i do.."

"Ya.. I know you like him Kurt, you have told me that.." Burt said as he looked a Blaine.. Blaine was smiling at Burt.. "And Blaine likes you two.." Burt said as he winked at them..

"Okay dad, I think we got it. We both like each other.. Now are you staying for breakfast or are you leaving?"

"I am leaving.. You guys be safe.. And Blaine, I warn you about today, his friends can be a little…. well good luck any way…"

"Bye dad.. See you later tonight.. Love you"

"Kiddo, it's good to see you smile like that.. Are you happy?"

"ya dad I am.. I am very happy.."

"good. I love you too.. I will see you guys later and take care of the house please, I don't want to come home to everything upside down. .bye" Blaine was standing there admiring the way Kurt and Burt was with each other.

Blaine pulled Kurt in for a Kiss before Kurt could get to work on cooking..Blaine deepend the kiss and they were getting a little carried away in the kitchen.. Blaine's hands went to Kurt's ass and he pulled Kurt closer..

"Ahem" Finn said as he walked in to the kitchen.. Blaine and Kurt jumped away from each other. "Dude it's like morning.. You guys are going to make me puke klainebows.. As cute as you are can you guys not eat each other for breakfast. Gees my head is killing me.."

"Morning to you too Finn" Kurt said as he went over and took a couple of aspirin for Finn.. "Your head hurts because I am guessing you have a hangover.. Had fun last night?"

"Dude, can you not yell at me. I have a…."

"Headache, I know.. Here take this.. And I am not yelling.. Now go wake Puck up and get your self cleaned up, you look gross and you stink of beer.. You can be glad that Rachel isn't home to see this.. She will be here later.. Now go and I will make your favorite pancakes since you are getting married soon.."

"Thanks bro, and please make the pancakes and not start eating each other again.. Oh god I need to go puke.." Finn said as he went and woke Puck up.. They were on their way up stairs..

"Get your mom and sister up too.." Kurt yelled form downstairs.. He gave Blaine a quick kiss and pulled out the ingredients for his pancakes.. He made extra pancakes for later. He made a lot of his famous chocolate chip cookies that Blaine hadn't had yet. He had Blaine cleaning strawberries' and other kind of fruits. After a while Finn and Puck came back down and Carol and Melody followed..

"Morning Boys.. Sleep well" Carol asked..  
"Yes we did" they all answered.. Puck was reading the paper while Finn and melody were setting the table.

"wow, Hummel, go get some.. Nice picture guys.." Puck said as he saw the boys turn red..You guys really know how to get the press to follow you."

"so how was your date" Carol asked as they headed to the table and sat down..

"It was good" Blaine said.. "I had a good time.."

"Me too" Kurt said "until I fell asleep and Blaine had to take me home.."

"What did you do to get Hummel asleep?"Puck asked..

"I believe Wes called me because he was dared to do it.. I am guessing he was playing that when he called.. And when I hung up Kurt was a sleep.."

"You are staying today" Finn asked "Right Blaine?"

"I will be staying if its okay with you and Rachel"

"its fine, besides you might get to know Kurts dirty little secrets in truth and dare.. we are so playing that.." Blaine looked over to Kurt who was blushing..

"Well it's a good thing I don't do dares then." Kurt said..

"Oh, come on man" Puck said.. "You are no fun to play it with.. Can't you do some dares tonight for Finn and Rachel… Please…."

"Fine I will do a few dares tonight,, But don't go over board.. We don't need to scare Blaine off by your dares." They sat there and enjoyed their breakfast and talked about a lot of things. "Well I am going to go and get ready.. Finn can you and Puck go and shop for tonight?"

"Ya.. Blaine do you want to come?" Finn asked hopefully.. Blaine looked over at Kurt who gave him the okay that he was looking for.."

"Sure, why not.. Let me just grab a quick shower and then we can go.." Blaine took a quick shower and left with Finn and Puck. Kurt got ready and made ready for a fun night.. Carol and Melody went over to the garage.. The girls all arrived and asked about the date, they had seen the paper.. All the boys got back and puck turned up the music and the party started. Kurt and Blaine kept close at all times and stole kisses from each other every now and then.. The press had somehow found out about the party so they where waiting for some sort of scandal to happen but nothing did. They sang they danced and they were having fun.. Blaine felt like he fitted in with them, and they were all loving Blaine.. They ordered tonnes of pizza. They watched the movie brides maids, the boys stuck it through ..

"That was a good movie" Sam said "what's next."

"I think it's the perfect time for truth or dare." Puck said..

"Yay." Sam yelled. "It's about time, I will get the bottle and I will spin it first." Sam got a bottle and sat back down, they made a circle and Sam spindled the bottle.. " Uhh.. and it land on our groom Finn, truth or dare"

"Truth" Finn said..

"I think we should have a little fun with the groom.."

"I agree" Puck said " I have a good question.. Finn, if you were gay who of us boys would you date and why?"

"Hm.. I would say Kurt.. And that's because he is kind of hot, I mean look at him, and if he wasn't my brother and I was gay I would totally date him. And he looks really hot in Football uniform.. Wouldn't you agree Blaine?"

"I agree that he is hot as hell." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt on the cheek.

Finn spun the bottle and it landed to Santana.. " Truth or dare Santana?"

"Dare, have you met me, I don't do truth.."

"Okay, well I dare you to run outside and get a guy in here and Kiss him.."

"Well that's going to be easy, since there are a lot of them outside.." Santana stood up and left and came in with a guy and kissed him in front of everyone.. " There, satisfied?" They all nodded..

"Any chance I can get your number" he asked..

"Dream on, I don't play for your team, now get out.." The guy left and Santana sat back down and spun the bottle and it landed on Kurt.. Truth or dare?"

"Remember our deal.." Puck said..

" I know Puck.. God I am going to regret this. Dare.."

"good boy.." Santana said "I dare you to dance single ladies just like you did when you were on the football team.. And I want you to put on your uniform too.."

"I knew I was going to regret this.. Do I have to put on the uniform, it's too tight for me now."

"Come on Kurt" Artie said "Blaine hasn't seen you in the uniform I saw him leave before he could."

"Come on white boy.. You did great back then and you will do great now.. And I am pretty sure Blaine would love it.."

"Kurt" Rachel said.. " You have never done a dare before, and I really want to see you dance again.. Do it Kurt. Do it for me"

"Fine, fine, I will be right back.." Kurt said as he ran up stairs to put his uniform on..

"Blaine get ready for a show" Tina said.. "He can dance that's for sure.."

Blaine just smiled.. He didn't want to see Kurt in his uniform now, he remembered what last time did to him.. Blaine was sitting there and he crossed his legs together and held them tight.. Kurt was going to be the death of Blaine..Blaine was in his thoughts when Kurt came back down in his uniform.. Blaine dropped his jaw.. It was sitting really tight on him, and you could see every small muscle.. _Damn why does he have to be so damn hot, fuck, fuck, fuck.. He is going to be the death of me_. Blaine thought to himself. Blaine watched his boyfriend who looked stunning..

"Blaine, you might want to close your mouth" Mike said.. "You are drooling really, look at your shirt.."

"Oh… sorry".. Blaine got red and looked at his hands.

"See" Kurt said " I told you it's too tight.."

"Damn, now I wish I was gay" Sam said " You look hot in that Kurt."

"Oh shut up Sam" Quinn said "Kurt it looks better now you know, are you ready to dance.. Tina and Britney will back you up like they did back then.."

"I guess.. Oh god I can't believe I agreed to this.. I am ready as I will ever be, hit it."

Blaine watched his boyfriend dance.. He was so hot in that uniform. Blaine just watched.. He tried not to look at Kurt`s ass but it was hard when he was moving his hips like he was.. Blaine looked at the girls who was watching Kurt dance, they were staring at his hips.. Even the boys were too. Kurt ended the dance and Blaine was happy, because he was so close to just jumping Kurt right there. He loved watching Kurt, and he made a mental note to make sure that he danced for him again but they should be alone next time..

"Wow Kurt" Mike said " No wonder you got all the girls to follow you like lost puppies back then."

"I am glad you liked it.. Blaine what did you think?"

"I don't think you need to ask him" Finn said.. "It's all over his face.. It looks like he is about to pass out.. Blaine are you oaky?"

"Hm, Oh ya. I am fine. Kurt you can sure dance.. Any chance for a private show someday?" Blaine asked as he winked at Kurt who was blushing.

"Good god.. I am going to go change.." Kurt said as he ran up stairs. Blaine watched Kurt run up stairs.. And then back to the group of people who was watching him..

"So" Santana asked "Blaine, did you get turned on by it?"

"SANTANA" Mercedes said.

"What? Look at his face over here" Santana said.

"Santana" Finn said, "That's my brothers boyfriend, please leave him alone.." Finn said who looked over to Blaine and saw him say thank you to him.. Finn just nodded. Kurt came back down dressed in his normal cloth and sat back down next to Blaine who pulled him in between his legs and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. The evening continued, they kept playing Truth or dare. Kurt had to kiss Britney and Blaine found out that Kurt had dated her..He found out a lot about Kurt and the others about him. They watched another movie but they all fell asleep to it. Burt, Carol and melody came back late that night. They smiled at the scene that met them in the living room.. Rachel was on one side of Kurt and Blaine on the other, they were both lying on Kurt's chest. Finn and Puck was on each of their side on the couch. Artie was out of his chair and in another chair. Mike and Tina were lying together so was Mercedes and Sam and Britney and Santana.. Quinn against Tina's back. Carol went up and got a lot of blankets and put them around all of them, and then she went to bed as well..

The next morning Carol woke up early so she could make breakfast for the huge group of people that was around the living room, giggled when she saw the sight in front of her.. Somehow Finn had ended up on the floor and was curled up against Blaine and Rachel and Mercedes was lying on Kurt's chest. And Kurt had arms around both of them..The others were pretty much the same as last night. Carol went in to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

Blaine was starting to wake up slowly.. He wrapped his arms around Finn who he thought was Kurt. He couldn't understand why Kurt was so tall all of a sudden. He snapped his eyes open and saw it was Finn and not Kurt.. "FINN WHAT THE HELL, Finn get off me."

"Mhmm, leave me alone Rachel, 5 more minutes.." Finn said as he got closer to Blaine.. Finn snapped his eyes open because it didn't feel like Rachel.. "B-Blaine, what the hell?"

"Finn you do know I am dating your brother right?" Blaine asked jokingly.. "Now would you get off me, you are kind of making me uncomfortable.."

"Uh.. ya.. Sorry, dude. How did I get here, I was up there with Puck. Damn Puck must have kicked me down happens at all sleepovers..Well I normally just end up lying by myself on the floor"

"It's okay. I just figured you would be Kurt since well he was next to me last night.."

"Oh right, this is your first sleepover" Finn said as he looked over Blaine and smiled. "Just as always, look over there ..Kurt might have been next to you like he used to be next to me but somehow those two girls always get to him and they are always like that.." Finn said smiling. Blaine couldn't help but smile.. Rachel and Mercedes were both on Kurt's chest and Kurt had his arms wrapped around them.. "Those tree have a bond that none of us understand.. I remember when Kurt and Rachel couldn't stand each other in the beginning because they were both so talented and everything always ended up in a competition, but after the first year Rachel and Kurt got close and in the end those tree became the best and closest friends ever.."

"Well they do look cute.. They remind me of me Wes, and David.."

"They are cute, but sometimes I wondered if there was something going on between the tree of them.. Still do sometimes especially with Rachel and Kurt, they sound like an old married couple sometimes. They know what each other are thinking and they finish each other sentence too, its a little creepy too.. I bet if Kurt wasn't gay and I didn't come in the picture, well I am pretty sure Rachel and Kurt would be together.."

"Well I can believe that.. When I saw Kurt the first time, I thought he was engaged to Rachel. But Wes kept saying it could be a good friend.."

"Well Wes was right.. In New York I would always find Rachel in Kurt's dorm room in our apartment.. If she wasn't next to me then she would be curled up next to Kurt in his room. I think It's pretty awesome how close they are. Anyway what time is it?."

"It is cool that they are that great friends.. Its 8.30.. I think I heard Carol in the Kitchen and that's what woke me up.. We should go see if we can help with anything.."

"Ya, but lets wake the others up first.." Blaine nodded.."EVRY ONE, ITS TIME TO WAKE UP, LET`S GO…"

"Damn, Finn shut up we are awake, at least I am.." Santana yelled.. "I could hear you talking to hobbit over there.."

"SANTANA" Quinn yelled.. "We talked about the name calling thing.. You stopped after high school now don't start again.."

"I know, I know, I just woke up, and you know how I am without my coffee.. I am going to apologize to porcelains boyfriend later.."

"SANTANA" Kurt yelled who just woke up "Go get your coffee fix and then come back the sweet Santana and not the evil Santana"

"Good, you are up bro" Finn said "Any chance I can have my girl back"

"No, Finn you can't.. She can't see you the day before the wedding remember, and you can't see her either, why do you think she has her head hidden and Mercedes hand covering her face"

"What, I thought I could see her today until I leave to go to Pucks later.."

"Finn honey" Carol said as she came in, she could hear the conversation from the kitchen.. Oh, you are all up, Good morning guys. Finn go in to the Kitchen and eat, all of you boys go in and eat.. Not you Blaine, just all of them who will be leaving with Finn after breakfast.. It's bad luck to see the bride the day before the wedding day."

"Rachel are they all being serious right now?" Finn asked..

"Yes now go.. As much as I love laying here with Kurt I would like to breath, sorry Kurt, you smell nice but fresh air would be good."

"It's okay sweetie.."

"Fine I will go" Finn said "but can I at least get a kiss from you, I will close my eyes.."

"Fine" Rachel said "Kurt make sure his eyes are closed.. I have mine closed.." Finn kissed Rachel and he and the boys went in for breakfast..

"Ahem, not to interrupted you tree, but any chance I could get my boyfriend back" Blaine asked..

"Ya, sorry Blaine" Mercedes said as she got op.. "We are always like this at sleepovers."

"Ya" Rachel added. "Kurt is my gay husband, but you can have him back now.." She said as she got up and went over to Mercedes.. Blaine pulled Kurt up from the floor and kissed him lightly and they sat back down with the girls. Kurt and Blaine left the girls for a moment and went to the kitchen.

"So" Kurt said "Are you ready to get married tomorrow?"

"Ya, I am.. I am a bit nerves' but I am ready."

"Good.. I am happy for you Finn, you found your perfect match, so you guys need to be in the grooms room tomorrow at 11 am sharp. Blaine will be there at 11 with me, Rachel, carol and dad.. I am going to change in the bridal room since I am the one who is helping them with make-up and hair. I will check up on you guys and I will have carol check up with you too ,dad and carol have their own room since they will be staying the night, I have a room too since I am pretty sure its going to be late. The honeymoon suite is booked for you and Rachel and I guess you leave for your honeymoon on Sunday. And remember to shower guys.."

"We will.. Kurt, thanks again for planning our wedding, I don't know how I will ever thank you enough.."

"You don't have to thank me, you are my brother and Rachel is my best friend, just take good care of her and keep her safe.. That's thanks enough. I love you and Rachel and that's why I loved doing this, and I would do it all again.."

"We love you too Kurt. Any way we should get going and let you and the girls do whatever it is you do before the wedding day.."

"Oh, we are going to get a hot firemen here and get him naked and….."

"KURT STOP LYING I CAN HERE YOU,YOU KNOW!" Rachel yelled..

"Sorry, Rach."

"Okay, we are going to leave.. See you guys tomorrow.. Bye Rach, love you, I will be the one in the black suite.. I love you"

"I love you too, And I will be the one in the white dress.." The rest of the day went very fast. Mercedes and the girls took Rachel out to the spa, Kurt was busy getting the last details in order for tomorrow.. Blaine knew that Kurt would be busy that day so he got some work done on his pc..Kurt was ruining in and out of the house getting all the stuff in the cars. Once it became evening Kurt was still working on his speech, just last minutes touch ups. He was sitting at his desk and writing and he past out.. Blaine was in the shower when he heard a loud sound coming from the room.. Blaine jumped out of the shower grabbed a towel and tied it around his waist and ran out to see Kurt lying on the ground

"Kurt!" Blaine gasped and ran over to Kurt. "Kurt, Babe are you okay? Please open your eyes" The door opened and Rachel was there and ran over to Kurt..

"Kurt.. What happened Blaine?"

"I-I Don't know, I was in the shower and I heard a sound and when I came out he was laying here, I think he has passed out, he is not responding to me.."

"I am going to go get Burt and Carol.. Wait here okay.."

"Okay, hurry" Blaine pulled Kurt to his chest and held him tight.. "You are going to be just fine I promise" Carol and Burt came in with Rachel..

"What happened" Burt asked and Carol checked Kurt since she was a nurse..

"I was in the shower and I heard a sound I came in here and found Kurt on the floor.." Blaine's voice was shacking.. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He passed out," Carol said "I kind of expected it to happen at some point with everything he has been doing today. Did he eat or drink anything other than Breakfast today? He is pale and I don't think he has had any water today, and he is stressed and exited for tomorrow.. He will be fine.."

"Blaine don't worry" Rachel said.. "If Carol says he is going to be fine he is.."

"I know, he just scared me.. Oh look who is waking up?"

"W-What happened?" Kurt asked.. "And why are you wet and in a towel Blaine?"

"You passed out" Carol said " Blaine was In the shower and heard a sound and came out and found you on the floor.. Have you eaten or had a drink since this morning?"

"N-no.." Kurt tried to sit up but couldn't. " My head, I feel dizzy.."

"Rachel can you get some apple juice and make a pbj sandwich for Kurt.. Burt get some water from the bathroom..." They did as they were told and Blaine lifted Kurt up and put him on the bed.. "You stay there and don't move got it"

"Yes mamm.. Please don't tell Finn about this.. Oh god my speech, I need to finish it.." Kurt tried to get up but was stopped by Blaine.

"You stay there, you are not doing anything more wedding stuff tonight, you need to relax and be rested for tomorrow.. And you told me that the speech was done, you just needed your touch up, so I am sure that's fine.."

"Blaine is right" Burt said as he came in and handed Kurt the water.. "You need to relax.. You have done a lot today.. And you need to be good for tomorrow, we don't need you to pass out in the middle of the wedding tomorrow.." Rachel came back with the sandwich and juice.

"Thanks Rach" Kurt said.. "Fine, you want me to relax.. I guess I will take a bubble bath later, that will be good for me."

"Fine, but later, rest up.." Burt said..Burt looked at Blaine how was naked.. "Blaine, maybe you should.. um finish your shower and get dressed.. You still have shampoo in your hair.."

"Hmm. Oh right, I forgot about that.. I will be on my way then" Blaine said as he went to the bathroom.. They were all looking at Blaine's body as he passed them.. Even Burt..

"Guys, would like no drool over my boyfriends body." Kurt said..

"Sorry Kurt" Rachel said "Damn you did good Kurt.. He is hot, and he's got a hot body.."

"I have to agree" Carol said "he has a hot body.."

"Carol" Burt said "I am still here you know" Burt said in a joking voice..

"Oh, I didn't know you were here honey, you are hot too.. But you did good Kurt.."

"Okay I love you all" Kurt said " But get out of my room.."

"Fine. Call us if you need anything okay?" Burt said.

"I will.. I promise.." Kurt sat back ate his sandwich and he thought about Blaine, and how beautiful he was. He ate his sandwich and laid himself down and closed his eyes.. Blaine was done with his shower he put on his pjs and went in to the room..

"Kurt are you okay" Blaine asked as he went over to the bed..

"Hm.. I fine.. I feel better.."

"You scared the shit out of me.." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's cheek..

"Sorry I didn't mean to.. Can you do me a favor?" Blaine nodded.. "Can you read the speech and see if it's okay?"

"Ya sure.."

"Thanks, I think I am going to take that bath now.." Kurt said as he was getting up..

"Stay, I will get it ready for you.. Do you have any candles?"

"Ya, there are candles under the sink.. Why?"

"Wait and see.. I will call you when its ready.." Blaine said as he ran in to the bathroom and started the water.. He found the candles a lot of them.. He could see that Kurt used them a lot.. He put candles around the bathroom and dimed the lights.. He sprayed some of Kurt's lavender scent since that was a relaxing scent.. "You can come out here now" 30 seconds later Kurt was in the bathroom..

"Oh my god, Blaine.. This is wow.. Thank you." Kurt said as he kissed Blaine..

"You are welcome.. Now relax and enjoy.. I always do this after a long day at work, I just thought you might like it too.."

"I love it,, I do this too.. Once a week to be correct.. That's the only reason I have candles under the sink.."

"Okay, good.. Now enjoy.. Call if you need anything and I will be reading your speech."

Blaine went back to the room and read Kurt's speech which was perfect. Kurt came out an hour later looking a lot better. Blaine went out to grab some milk and cookies for them before bed but when he came back Kurt was fast asleep and clung on to Blaine's pillow. Kurt had set his alarm for 6 am the next day. It was going to be a long day.. Blaine went to bed and replaced the pillow with himself..


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy :)**

The next morning the alarm went off at 6 sharp. Kurt turned the alarm off and buried his face in Blaine's chest.. Blaine was awake but he could stay in bed a little longer if he wanted.. Kurt did his moisturizing and brushed his teeth and headed down to the kitchen to make breakfast in bed for the bride.. While he was making breakfast he was surprised when Blaine came behind him and wrapped his hands around his waist and kissed him on the cheek..

"Morning babe.. How are you felling today" Blaine asked..

"Morning, I feel fine, I promise I will remember to eat and drink today.."

"Good, I am glad.. This smells amazing.. Happy wedding day by the way.."

"Same to you, I still can't believe this day has come.. Finn and Rachel are getting married.."

"We sure are" Rachel said as she walked in the kitchen

"Rachel, you should be in bed" Kurt said "this was supposed to be a surprise for you.. What are you doing up anyway?"

"Well I can't sleep, I think I only had 3 hours sleep.. Too exited and I had a dream that my dress was too small. So I woke up and tried it on to be sure.."

"Aww Rach, why didn't you come in and wake me?"

"Well I did go in to your room but you two looked so cute that I couldn't wake you.. And you needed the sleep.. But I talked to Cedes so I was fine.."

"Good, well get back to bed.. It's called breakfast in bed for a reason. And act like you are sleeping, Melody really wants to wake you up.."

"Okay.. I will" Rachel said as she was on her why out..

"Hi, Rachel" Kurt called out.. "Happy wedding day"  
"Thanks.. Wow I am getting married today.." Rachel said as she walked out..

"Babe are you crying" Blaine asked as he looked at his boyfriend..

"Hm.. Oh didn't even notice.. My brother and one of my best friends are getting married today.. The day is actually here.. And you are here, everything is just perfect.."

"Aww.. Get over here" Blaine pulled Kurt in for a hug.. "Everything is perfect.. I am really glad Wes got me here sooner.."  
" Me to.." Kurt was pulled in to a passionate kiss that took his breath away.. Kurt was the one to pull away… "As much as I would love to continue this, we have a bride to feed and get ready for the wedding.."

"I know, I know.. Do you need any help babe?"

"You can go up and wake Melody and bring her down here and see if my dad and Carol are up…"

"Okay.. That I can do.."

Everyone was down stairs 10 minutes later. Kurt and the others made their way into Rachel's room and she was lying in her bed and she looked like she was sleeping. Melody jumped on her and the look on her face told Kurt that she had fallen asleep again. But she was surprised. They all ate breakfast, they left the house around 9 am since it would take them about 2 hours to get to the hotel. Rachel's dad would meet them at the hotel. She and the bridesmaids was going to drive in their own limo with her dads from the hotel to were the wedding would be. And Finn the same with his groomsmen and parents. When they got there Blaine went to the grooms room and Kurt went to the brides room with Rachel.. The girls were all waiting for Kurt and Rachel. Kurt got dressed in his white tux and did his hair and then helped Rachel with the make-up and lastly the rest of the girls.. The bridesmaids were wearing yellow strapless dress with a black ribbon on their waist. Kurt went in to help Rachel get her dress on while the others where waiting to see the final result. Rachel had a strapless white dress.

"Rach" Kurt said as he had a tear in his eyes.. "You look stunning.."

"Thanks, so do you.. And thank you for everything Kurt"

"No need not to thank me.. Are you ready to show them how you look?" Rachel nodded.. "Okay girls we are coming out.." When they walked out the rest of the girls dropped their mouth..

"Oh my god, Rachel you look better then the first time you tried the dress" Quinn said " You look beautiful Rachel.."

"Ya" Mercedes said "You look stunning, just like Rachel Berry should be looking on her big day."

"She shines as a star" Tina said.. "You are a star Rachel.. Finn is a very lucky man"

"She looks really good" Britney said

"Thanks, guys.. I love you all so much and I am so glad I get to share this day with my best friends.. Oh god, thank god for waterproof.. I got to stop crying.. Mercedes don't you start too.."

"Sorry, I can't help it.. You made it.. You got all your dreams to come true, I am proud of you we all are.."

"Okay you guys need to get it together" Kurt said "We don't have time to redo our make-up.. I am going to go over to the boys now.. You all look amazing.. I will see you later at the altar.. Finn is the one in Black.." Kurt hugged every single girl and then left to go to the boys.. He just went in to the room to find all the boys in white, except Blaine..

"Boys you clean up well, especially you Puck.. Where is Blaine?"

"Thanks, and you look hot too.." Puck said as he winked at Kurt "Your lover boy is in the bathroom doing his hair.."

"Oh okay.. Finn are you ready to get married?"

"Yes more than ready.. I um have something for everyone of you I went shopping alone.. But Blaine needs to come out first."

"You went shopping" Kurt said jokingly.. "You never go out to shop unless its food.."

"Haha, very funny Kurt.. I think you will like what I got for all of you.."

"Maybe who knows.."

"Kurt you might want to look behind you" Sam said.. Kurt looked behind him to find Blaine standing there in his white suite and with his hair gelled back.. Kurt's jaw dropped. Blaine was looking at Kurt up and down..

"Wow, Blaine You made Kurt speechless" Mike said " That doesn't happen that often.. You look great Blaine.."

"Your suite fits you perfectly everywhere and your hair, wow now I wish I didn't shave myself bold" Puck said "No wonder Kurt is speechless.."

"Thanks you guys" Blaine said still his eyes on Kurt.. " Kurt you look beautiful, hot and sexy as hell.."

"Thanks, so do you Blaine.. And your hair, just wow.. I am speechless.."

"Okay, you two.. We have my wedding to get to.. Can I give you my presents now?"

"Ya" Kurt said as he quickly gave Blaine a kiss and turned all his attention on Finn..

"So I wanted to get you guys a little something that will be a symbol of my friendship with you guys" Finn gave everyone a box. "Open it guys" Finn said..

"Finn" Puck said, this is beautiful" It was a silver bracelet. Everyone had got one..

"Finn, you didn't have to get me this" Blaine said " I can't take it"

"You have to.. I got it for you because you became a very good friend to me very fast.. You all are my best friends you too Blaine.. I have the same bracelet as you guys. Where ever we may go I will always be with you guys and you will all be with me.. This symbolizes our friendship and no matter how far apart we are we will have this.."

"Wow, thanks Finn" They all said..

"Kurt, yours and mine has something engraved inside." Finn said as he walked over and stood next to Kurt who looked at the bracelet..

"It's the date dad and Carol got married.."

"Yes, the day we officially became brothers.."

"Finn, you are right, I love this…" Kurt said as he hugged his brother. "I love you Finn"

"I love you to bro.. I love you all.. Come on group hug guys.." They all came together for a group hug..

"Okay, we need to get going guys.." Kurt said

"Wow, I am getting married in less than an hour.."

"Yes you are" Puck said "Come on lets go and get you married" Carol and Burt were waiting by the limo, all the boys got in and Kurt sat next to Blaine.. When they got to where all the gusts where there.. Blaine eyed Wes, David, Nick and Jeff.. They were laughing at something. Carol and Burt walked down the isle and took their seats.. Rachel's dads came and said that they were ready, so Finn walked up first in his black suite followed by Kurt, Puck, Blaine, Sam, Artie and Mike.. They all walked up and stood and waited for the bridesmaids..Wes , David, Nick and Jeff smiled at them and looked at Blaine..

"Blaine looks dapper" Wes said "He has his hair gelled back, when was the last time he had that?"

"When he was in the warblers" Nick said.. "He looks good, so does Kurt"

"They all look so good.." David said..

The music started to play and the door opened and the first to walk out was Melody she was the flowerer girl. She was so cute in her pink dress. The next person was Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, Santana, Britney.. They all lined up and looked to the door and saw Rachel with her dads..Finn had tears in his eyes..

"Just breath mate" Kurt said as he held out a hand on Finns back..

"I can't, not now, she looks stunning.." Everyone was watching her walking up to Finn.. Wes had tears in his eyes.. Once Rachel was up at Finns side Kurt could see Rachel had tears in her eyes.. The minister said a lot of things.. There were looks shared between Kurt and Blaine. When the ceremony was over all the couples shared a kiss including Kurt and Blaine. Finn and Rachel had a limo waiting for them to take them to the reception.. When everyone got to the reception they waited for the married couple to arrive.. Everyone wanted to talk to the married couple.. They all sat down and Finn had just made his toast to his new wife.. It was time for Kurt to make his toast to the new married couple.

"Family and friends,

Today is one of the most special days in the lives of Rachel and Finn. It is also important to me because by asking me to be his best man Finn has shown that I am not only his brother but also one of his closest friends. I remember when I was 8 asking my mother why people get married. It seemed like such a burden and why would anyone want to give up their personal freedom. She agreed that marriage brings about a change in lifestyle and you do have to give more of yourself but there is a reason why we gladly do so. Marriage is about sharing. My mother commented that the world is filled with glorious sunsets, boisterous laughter and insightful people. However to truly experience all that this world has to offer you need to share the moment with someone you love. To seize the day is just another way of saying 'to share the day.'

When I look at my brother I see why he will be a perfect husband for Rachel. I know that we aren`t blood brother but that never bothered us. You would expect siblings to be jealous of one other; you would expect us to fight for attention and common goods. However, with Finn I never experienced any of that because quite simply he is the most generous person I know. He is generous with his time, his money – okay mainly with his time! Nonetheless, he is the least selfish person I know and Rachel and he has thousands of tender moments to share over the rest of their lives. Today is also a day for reminiscing about the many memories that I have shared with Finn over the years. So if you see me smiling you know that I am remembering something funny he said or some of the things we have done. I remember the day our parents got married, he said a new union had been formed 'Furt' All of us who are a couple has a nick name.. There is Finshel, Brittana, Samcedce, Tinka and a new couples name was made a few weeks back Klaine." Kurt looked down to see Blaine smiling at him..

"And today, this morning, he gave all his grooms men a bracelet as a symbol of his friendship with us. I have a lot of funny memories of us and if I could share them all with you we would be here for days. However, today is more about looking forward into the future rather than dusting off the history books. When I see Finn and Rachel together I am sure that the future looks promising indeed. The way he brushes her hair; the way he makes sure that she never lifts anything heavy; to the way their eyes meet when we are enjoying a family dinner – these are all examples of Finn's love for Rachel.

Can you blame him? I am thrilled to be welcoming Rachel my best friend into my family as my sister. Rachel though, is more than beautiful she is also the precise person for Finn. She understands him in a way that I only thought his family understood him. She has supported his dreams and given him newfound strength to follow through on those dreams. Finn has done the same for her and her dreams. In twenty years, when Finn and Rachel look at their wedding photographs they will see a bride and groom and some gorgeous bridesmaids. Finn mentioned to me that these bridesmaids were all that bridesmaids should be. I could not agree more. The groomsmen and the bridesmaids are our best friends.. They have seen us sad , happy, crying, laughing.. The other smiling person in those photos will be me with a look of pride that my brother has found the love of his life. And that I do believe in love at first sight, because Finn and Rachel was love at first site. It was for Rachel at least, it took a little while for Finn to figure that out. So please stand with me and raise your glass for Finn and Rachel. Thank you."

"That was beautiful babe" Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's cheek. "The last part wasn't there when I read it. All that about love at first sight, what was that about?" Blaine knew what it was about but was hoping Kurt would say something since Blaine got interrupted all the time.

"I will tell you about it later I promise.." Kurt said as he kissed Blaine on the lips..

The reception was going very well.. Everyone was having a great time. Kurt and Blaine where together most of the time.. It was time for Rachel and Finn's first dance and when they had danced for awhile, Burt and Carol joined in and so did Blaine and Kurt and many more. Kurt and Blaine where having a really sweet moment when Rachel and Finn came and cut in..

"Blaine" Rachel said "Do you mind if I dance with Kurt for a moment?"

"No, Not at all, he is all yours.. You look beautiful by the way"

"Thanks Blaine" Blaine just walked over to Wes and David.. Finn danced with his mom..

"Kurt the speech was beautiful" Rachel said. "You did an amazing job planning all this.."

"Thanks Rachel, and I would do it again. So how does it feel to be married and a Hummel?"

"Great.. Kurt I have a question for you.. You said you never believed in love at first sight, and I remember you telling me that a long time ago, and now you do..And you told me that you were in love with him .. So is Blaine love at first sight?"

"Yes Blaine is love at first sight.. I love him Rach.. I just think it's too soon to say it"

"Well I figured that much.. You should tell him.. He loves you too I can tell.."

"How can you?"

"when you were passed out yesterday, the way he looked at you and he was tearing up..He loves you.."

"Fine, I may do it tonight..When we are alone.."

"Good now if you will excuse me I am going to find my husband.. Uh, I love the sound of that.."

"Hi Rach.. Welcome to the family officially.. I love you"

"Thanks.. Love you too.."

"So Blaine" David said, "Have you told Kurt that you love him yet?"

"I was going to on our date, but someone had dared Wes to call me and disturb me"

"Sorry, thats my fault" Jeff said "But I liked the pictures in the paper.."

"So" Wes said "What happened Thursday? I heard there was truth and dare and something with Kurt dancing in his football uniform?"

"Who told you that?"

"Puck, he has a big mouth.."

"Well he can dance that for sure, and those hips, I tell you they can…. Why am I telling you this.. Yes he danced in his football uniform..."

"Did you run out this time?" David asked..

"No, I didn't.. But I was close, I can tell you that much.. His uniform it fitted him perfectly.. And I am going to shut up know.."

"It's okay Blaine, he looks hot today.. So do you.."

Blaine looked over to Kurt who was talking to Mercedes.. "He is the most beautiful boy I have ever seen in my life.."

"So when is he coming to LA again?" David asked..

"Well I was thinking he could fly back with us.. The apartment right across mine, that's his.."

"Really" Wes asked "That's great, I bet he is never going to be using it, why don't you just ask him to move in with you?"

"I was thinking about it but then he told me about the apartment, but I just might ask him anyway, because you are right, he will be spending all the time over at my place or the other way around.."

"Good, I am glad you found him" Wes said "You found that someone you were looking for"

"Yes I believe I have" Blaine said as he smiled and looked at Kurt.. "I will talk to you guys later okay, there something I have to do and I can't wait anymore, and none of you interrupt me this time got it.."

"We will stay right here, until we see you again.."

Blaine went over to Mercedes and Kurt.. "Kurt I need to talk to you right now.. Mercedes do you mind if I borrow him for a bit.."

"No, go ahead" Blaine pulled Kurt away and went somewhere where they could be alone.

"Blaine what are you doing" Blaine pulled him outside and saw the limo he pulled Kurt in the limo and locked them in so no one could disturb them. "Blaine what the hell" Kurt yelled..

"Shut up, please, I need to say this, just nod from now on okay?" Kurt nodded.. "So you know all the times I wanted to tell you something and I always got interrupted, well I am going to tell you now.." Blaine took a deep breath and took Kurt's hands and kissed them and held them tight.. "Kurt there is a moment when you say to yourself, oh, there you are, I have been looking for you forever. I had that moment with you on the stage at my concert, and not knowing if I would ever see you again that killed me, but then I saw you at Lima bean.. You move me Kurt, with everything you do, the way you are, they way you are around people. Kurt I love you, I have since we met and I will always love you.. God I love you so much Kurt.." Blaine watched Kurt, he had tears in his eyes.. _'why isn't he saying anything, Dimmit I just screwed this up.. Great job Blaine, you just scared him away'_ Kurt had tears running down his face.. "Kurt I am sorry, I didn't mean to, please say something"

"You told me not to speak remember.." Kurt said jokingly..

"Oh right.. Well you can speak now"

"Good.. Blaine I love you too, so much. And it's because of you I believe in love at first sight.. You were love at first sight.. I love you so much.." Kurt kissed Blaine passionately.. Blaine pulled away for a moment..

"Kurt I have one more thing.. I have something to ask you.. I know you have bought the apartment, but I was hoping you could sell it and move in with me.."

"What? Oh my god Blaine, I would love to..Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure.. I haven't been more sure about anything in my life" Blaine looked deep in to Kurt's eyes.. He seriously got lost in Kurt's eyes.. "I love you"

"I love you too Blaine" Kurt said and kissed him again.. Blaine deepend the kiss, Blaine pushed Kurt to laying position and pressed himself closer to Kurt and kissed Kurt along his jaw and neck and started sucking a hickey on Kurt's neck, and he left a mark..Blaine went back to kissing Kurt passionately Kurt's hand was all over Blaine and the same went for Blaine.. Kurt was about to begin to unbutton Blaine's shirt but there was a knock on the window.. Thank god for the dark glasses..

"Um.. Sorry guys" Wes said " I hate this I really do but you guys have been out here for an hour and Rachel and Finn are going to cut the cake now"

"We will be in there in a few minutes.." Kurt said

"Oh, sorry Kurt.. I left a mark on your neck.." Blaine said as he got off Kurt and sat up.. Kurt looked in the mirror that was in the limo.

"BLAINE, how am I going to explaine this, I can't cover it.."

"I am sorry, I couldn't help myself, and don't act like you are mad because you are not"

"I guess you are right.. But I will get you back for this.."

"Oh I hope you do, and I hope we can continue where we left off sometime.."

"We will have plenty of time for that later.. And I hope we can continue where we left of too.."

"Do you have any powder, I can try and cover the hickey if you want.."

Kurt looked around the limo.. "Lucky you came to this limo, pass me my bag will you." Blaine took the bag and Kurt pulled out his powder and gave it to Blaine.. Blaine worked his magic and covered it up..

"There, no one can see a thing.."

Kurt looked in the mirror. "Wow, you can't see it.. Well we better get back in there.."

"Yes but first.. I *kiss* love *kiss* you *kiss*"

"I love you too.." Kurt said as he kissed Blaine one last time and got out of the limo." They went out and walked past the limo and stopped for a second, the driver was in the limo they had just be in..

"Was he in there when you got me in the limo" Kurt asked shocked..

"I don't know, I didn't look, but if he was he heard everything but didn't see anything..Let hope he doesn't hate gays.."

Kurt and Blaine laughed as they walked back in.. "If he hates gays, he has been scarred for life" Kurt said as they walked over to Wes and David..

"It took you guys long enough" Wes said "And I am sorry I had to do that again, you do know the driver was in the Limo right?"

"We didn't see him before, but now we did.. And don't worry about coming out there, I said what I needed to say.."

"That's great.. Kurt, Rachel was asking for you"

"Okay, I will go find her then.. I will see you guys later.." Kurt took off with a big smile on his face..

"So, did you guys do it in the back seat of the limo with the driver there, I mean you two have been gone for awhile.." David asked..

"No, David we didn't.. But I said what I needed to say, and he is moving in with me in LA.."

"wow Blaine that's great.. I am happy for you.."

"Blaine you might want to fix your hair in the back.." Finn said as he came up next to him " Kurt's swollen lips gave it all away, and Rachel is grilling him as we speak.."

"Oh, I will be right back.." Blaine ran in to the restroom and fixed his hair.. He was really happy, he couldn't stop smiling.. "Better" Blaine asked as he came back..

"Good as new" Finn said " Nice hickey by the way, on Kurt"

"What how do you know about that, I covered it up"

"Well Rachel hugged Kurt and wiped a little bit of it off and when she saw it she whipped it off so now it's out in the open.."

"Oh, Burt is going to kill me if he finds out"

"Wait" Wes said confused "You said you didn't do it in the limo or did you"

"We didn't do anything; we just had a hot make out session and I just gave him a hickey." Blaine said happily.

"okay" Finn said, "Come on we have to cut the cake.."

They all went over and Kurt came over to Blaine and they stuck together like sugar and glue.. Finn and Rachel cut the cake and they had a fun day.. They danced and sang and Kurt got grilled about the hickey. Blaine sang a couple of songs even though it wasn't planned. He got Kurt to sing with him too..It was getting late and it was time for Rachel and Finn to leave. The guests went outside and when Rachel and Finn got out they threw rice at them. Rachel trew the bouquet and it was Kurt how caught it. Kurt just smiled at the fact that he got the bouquet. Finn and Rachel left and so did the rest of them. Kurt and Blaine said goodbye to Wes, David and the others. Carol, Burt , Melody, Kurt and Blaine went I the limo that Kurt and was in Blaine had been in earlier and when they got to the hotel the driver gave them weird looks. Kurt and Blaine got to their room and Blaine was up against Kurt at no time.. They ripped their clothes off each other and were in bed in no time.. That was the best night of their life's.. The week went quick and Blaine and Kurt spend most of their time together.. Kurt sold the apartment and flew with Blaine to LA.

1 year later

Everything was going great for everyone.. Rachel had got a full time acting job as Glenda. Finn was singing a lot and got his first album out. Kurt became a fashion designer and designed clothes for Mark Jacobs. He got a big part in Blaine's movie which ended up being about Blaine's life. His fans didn't know it but those close to him did. His movie was a big success. Blaine made a new album where he had Kurt sing with him and the album was nr 1 on the charts. And he was writing new songs and getting Kurt's input and Kurt, Rachel and Finn would be on the new album as well.

It was a big night for Blaine In LA. He had a concert and a lot of people would be there, Kurt was going to perform with him for the first time. Rachel and Finn was in LA to see the concert..

"Kurt, babe we have to go now or we will miss our own concert.." Blaine said as he was waiting at the door trying to get Kurt out..

"You where the one who distracted me by pulling me in the shower while I was doing my hair, so it's your fault."

"You could have just said no.." Blaine said as he pulled Kurt out of the door..

"Have I ever said no to you Blaine.. I can't say no to you.."

"Come on we have to go.. Are you nerous for our performers tonight?"

"A little bit, but you will be there with me so I will be fine.." They got to the concert and got ready to perform. Kurt wasn't on till the 2 last songs. He just watched Blaine perform. Blaine always took Kurt's breath away every time he sang. Kurt was waiting for his cue from Blaine..

"Thank you all for coming tonight.. So the next two songs I need some help from someone special to me.. Please give a warm welcome to Kurt Hummel" The crowd was going crazy.. Blaine and Kurt sang their two songs and the crowd loved it..

"Thank you.. So last time I preformed was a little over a year ago in Lima Ohio.. I saw a beautiful guy at that concert and he is standing right here now. Give it up for my beautiful boyfriend." Everyone was yelling. "Kurt I have something I want to sing to you, why don't you go in the crowd and join our friends.."

Kurt went down and sat with Rachel and Finn.. He watched Blaine begin to sing.. He sang "I have nothing" By the late Whitney Huston. Blaine was looking at Kurt at all time. He brought the crowd to tears, Kurt was crying at the end of the song.. Blaine was in tears himself..

"Kurt would you please join me on stage again, so I love you guys and I would really love to share this moment with all of you, our fans who has been there for us for all this time.." Kurt made his way up to the stage.. He saw Wes run to Rachel and Finn.. He couldn't hear what he was saying But Rachel and Finn had a big smile on their faces.. "Kurt the first time I saw you I knew you were it for me. I have always been missing something in my life and then you came in to my life a year ago and my life was complete.. You are my missing puzzle piece."

Blaine got down on one knee and everyone started screaming. Blaine pulled out a black box and opened it "It's been a while and now i know That i can never ever let you go. From the first time we met and your first hello. I knew you're the one where my heart will grow.  
You are my dream..the angel from the sky. Who showed me what life is and how I can cry. How I can have someone who I can always rely on. To be there forever and never say goodbye.  
The one I can hug when I am in need. The one who give love.. that no one can exceed..The one who'll shed tears ...if my heart ever bleeds. The one I have wanted..to share my life with...  
So, Now i ask you this ...will you please take my hand. And be the person... who will always understand. I want to grow old with you..I'm down on one knee..You're the only one I'll ask..."will you marry me?" Blaine had tears in his eyes.. And so did Kurt.. The ring was made in silver with tree diamonds on it..

"Yes, yes. Blaine.. I will marry you.. Yes.." Kurt said and pulled Blaine up and kissed him.. Blaine slid the ring on Kurt's finger and they were both crying..

"I love you Kurt, so much, and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you too.. And I can't wait either.."

Blaine had found his missing half, his missing puzzle piece and so had Kurt.. Both of them got all of their dreams to come true. And they were going to spend the rest of their life's together.. It was Love at first sight, and true love never dies..

**So i kind of want to do a Klaine wedding so i am going to do 2-3 chapters more hang on tight.. I will update as soon as i am done :) Thank you all so much for the alerts and reviews.. :) See you guys soon, hang tight :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys:D This is not a chapter.. I just wanted to let you all know that i am almost done writing the klaine wedding and there will be around 5 chapters.. I sent chapter 10 to my beta today.. Any way i am on my way to LA tommorw and will be back on the 1 of agust.. I plan on uploding in the middel of agust.. Thats for reading thid story and thanks for the alerts.. Anyway i will update soon, promise.. Cheek out my other story if you want to :P Be safe and have a great sommer everyone.. **

**xoxo :)**


End file.
